The Last Future
by Immodest
Summary: El poder lo es todo, sean merecedores o no, era capaz de salvaguardarlos. Cuerpos. Almas. Todos poseerían poder o morirían en el intento, ese era el único modo de vida que conocían. Quienes recordaban sus vidas eran basura, quienes vivían en el pasado eran menos que eso. —¿Dónde... estamos? —Bienvenidos a mi hogar, mamá y papá.
1. Prólogo: Lluvia

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

_**…**_

"_Si yo fuera la lluvia;_

_La que conecta el cielo y la tierra,_

_La que no ha titubeado por toda la eternidad…_

_¿Sería capaz de unir los corazones de la gente?"_

_**Inoue Orihime**_

_**…**_

Prólogo:

_**Llueve**_

El cielo obscuro, siendo presente en él una inmensa cantidad de grises nubes, era acompañado por los sonidos de las gotas de lluvia; en alguna otra parte debajo de él se podía observar una inmensa cantidad de casas; todas del mismo tamaño y en el mismo tono de blanco inmaculado: Todas las casas siendo cerradas por un gran mural.

Pero esas casas parecían pequeñas e insignificantes comparadas con las grandes torres que hacían presencia —tan sólo metros adelante del muro— en aquellas zonas. Los grandes edificios habrían su paso, iluminadas por la luz de una luna llena. De entre ellos, tres edificios lograban distinguirse de entre los demás y de aquellos tres tan sólo uno de ellos era el más alto; parecía una base y portaba el número "1".

— _¡Atrápenlo_! —un fuerte grito autoritario resonó en el viento.

Pisadas indicaban el sonido de un cuerpo corriendo. Y varios sonidos más, uniéndosele, corrían con rapidez tratando de no perder vista de su "raptor", un grupo de pisadas persiguiendo al primer par. Cinco cuerpos, vestidos en distintos modelos de ropa y aún así podía apreciarse que cada uno parecía seguir un mismo tono de colores como si una regla se tratase. Los cuerpos corrían, y al verlos directo a la cara se distinguían máscaras blancas iguales: Todas tenían una estrella negra que cruzaba el rostro. Todos aquellos uniformados observando como un sujeto, —el cual iba usando el paso acelerado, _shûnpo—_ una figura vestida en blanco y que lograba distinguirse entre las marrones y marchitas hojas de los árboles, seguía escapando de ellos.

Saltando de rama en rama, la figura comenzaba a tomar forma aunque sólo lograba discernirse una blanca cabellera. Con la mayor parte de su rostro siendo cubierto por una manta vieja y harapienta de un color grisáceo, miró hacia atrás y logró ver a varias personas uniformadas con trajes similares al suyo lo cual le hizo volver su vista hacia adelante y gruñir con molestia.

— ¿Dónde estás? —una voz masculló en otro lugar, llevándose la mano a la frente con preocupación_—. Apresúrate…_

De figura delgada y estatura mediana, llevaba un ceñido uniforme; pantalones blancos, que le iban debajo de las rodillas, botas negras que le llegaban hasta estos, y una chaqueta blanca que no hacían visible los rasgos más femeninos ya que a pesar de su delgadez los puntos curveados de su cuerpo estaban escondidos; y el cabello rubio claro arreglado en un par de coletas sólo lograban darle un aspecto infantil a pesar de poder distinguir en su rostro, además de varias pecas, algo de madurez.

La mujer, con los brazos cruzados, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos a falta de algo mejor que hacer mientras esperaba.

"_Idiota_" pensó mientras iba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, sin dejar de fruncir el seño _"¿Cómo pude dejar que te atraparan antes de terminarla? ¡Y antes de tiempo! ¡Soy una idiota!"_ Nerviosa, la mujer estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

Un pequeño resplandor apareció a pocos metros de ella, un eco se escuchó a sus espaldas, volteó a ver. Justo en el sitio de la explosión se concentraba una esfera de luz, donde segundos antes se había causando un hoyo entre los ramajes de los árboles, siendo sostenida por un brazo de piel color miel. La luz desapareció y la mano se alzó.

Reaccionando, la mujer trató de buscar algo entre su bata pero se detuvo al ver a un joven encapuchado correr hacia su dirección, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa:

—Estarán inmóviles por un tiempo. —dijo el joven acercándose a la mujer.

—Más te vale —sonrió con arrogancia la rubia—, _hage._

El joven encapuchado miró hacia los ojos de mujer y esta asintió levemente con la cabeza empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a donde el joven había llegado. Ambos caminaron un par de unos metros hasta tener frente a ellos una gran muralla pintada en un tono blanco excesivo. La mujer posó sus dedos en el extremo de un pequeño tumulto de tierra en el suelo y de este comenzaron a crecer raíces al punto de abrirse un hueco entre la tierra por el cual ella entró de un salto seguido del joven quien no se había perdido eso. Ya dentro se podían observar un lugar bastante espacioso, una cueva o escondite subterráneo. Al fondo del lugar, una especie de librero en medio de la tierra del costado, una repisa llena de tubos de ensayo de cantidad de colores y variadas formas y tamaños, y aún así varias raíces en lo que era el techo.

— ¡Así que tenías tu escondite! —el encapuchado exclamó con sorpresa, haciendo acto de presencia mientras tomaba y veía curioso un pequeño trozo de metal, en forma de cubo, de una mesa cercana.

Ella lo ignoró al igual que a todas las pertenencias entre las que caminaba, el joven pensó que el lugar estaba demasiado desordenado a la vez que la veía pasando entre ellas. La mujer parecía dirigirse hacia una pared, la única pared lisa de allí. Alzó la mano al aire y buscó con la mirada hasta que halló un pequeño interruptor, moviéndolo hacia arriba dejando que una desgastada lámpara en el techo iluminara el lugar.

— ¡Deja de jugar! —llamó la mujer al joven el cual aún seguía revisando el pequeño trozo de metal que traía en sus manos.

Sin que ella lo notara él guardó el objeto en su bolsillo, a la vez que caminó hacia el frente con sus ojos abriéndose enormemente debido a la sorpresa: Frente a él pudo visualizar una gran maquinaria circular brillando en un tono negro.

La mujer se acercó a él, con una pulsera metálica en mano, y se la colocó en la muñeca izquierda. —Creo haberte explicado esto ¿no? —el joven, cabizbajo, cubrió la pulsera con la manga de sus ropas—. Que nadie además de ti lo toque. —caminó hacia el extremo derecho de la máquina donde, sobre la mesa de madera, se encontraba una pequeña computadora—. Haré que la máquina esté "extraviada" por un tiempo. Recuerda que sólo durará dos semanas. Tienes que llegar en los próximos catorce días. Si tenemos suerte… —la mujer comenzó a teclear pero luego se detuvo y comenzó a bajar la vista con varias lágrimas en los ojos—, quizá este futuro no exista.

— _¡Aquí está!_ —un grito alertó a la mujer, ella giró su rostro y logró ver como tres hombres enmascarados y uniformados ingresaban desde el techo.

— ¡Están- —el joven trató de correr hacia ellos pero fue interrumpido por la el grito de la mujer.

— ¡Ese no es tu deber! —gritó la rubia mujer, furiosa, y aún con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡Vete ya!

Una mueca de disgusto se había formado en el rostro de la rubia… y el joven sabía que debía obedecer pero, por su mirar, sentía la necesidad de quedarse. Temía que algo le pasara a ella. La mujer no dejó de mirarlo, el joven avanzó unos pasos quedando a cinco centímetros de la brillante luz, en sus labios no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa sincera y casi como un consuelo habló: —Descuida, lo haré.

Giró su cuerpo e ingresó de un salto hacia el gran círculo que se encontraba frente a él, perdiéndose de la vista de los demás presentes.

La mujer tecleó en la computadora con rapidez para luego oprimir un último botón "ENTER". Se pudo observar, después, como la maquinaria circular comenzaba a cristalizarse rápidamente en un tono negro parecido al petróleo y segundos después se partía en pedazos. A su lado tres hombres enmascarados se acercaban a paso calmado, uno de ellos se detuvo tras ella:

—Por experimentos, incumplimiento de deber y ayuda hacia los rebeldes, todo en contra de la voluntad de _La Baraja_. _(*)_ Usted, _Décimo primer Guardia_, señorita Sarugaki Hiyori será sentenciada a experimentos a beneficio del embajador de Hueco Mundo. —pronunció el enmascarado, dispuesto a sacar su espada de su funda en caso de resistencia.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y saltó hacia un costado mientras sacaba un pequeño _Kunai (*) _de entre su bata —Antes muerta… —pronunció en susurro. Delante de la presencia de todos; alzó el arma y la acercó con una fugaz rapidez a su cuello… cortando su garganta en el acto.

* * *

— ¡Muy bien señores! —exclamó una voz fuerte y potente. Un hombre de apariencia, en edad avanzada, sin cabellos y con una gran y larga barba; estaba vestido de negro con un _haori_ blanco con mangas largas haciendo que una de ellas cayese debido a la falta del brazo derecho del hombre. Él portaba en su espalda el número uno: Yamamoto Genryusai Shigakune, shinigami y capitán general a cargo del Gotei 13, un escuadrón de batalla de la Soul Society —La sociedad de almas— había hablado.

El general se encontraba de pie, con ambos ojos suavemente cerrados y la espalda algo curveada mientras que con su única mano sostenía un gran bastón de madera en mango redondeado. Delante de él se encontraban doce personas de pie portando los mismos distintivos con diferencia de números; todos los presentes en aquella habitación sentían que el ambiente se tornaba severo ante el tono que había utilizado su superior pues todos parecían encontrarse, callados y casi inmóviles, siempre en espera de lo que el hombre dijese.

—Díganos ¿Qué pasa? —un hombre adulto, de cabello blanco y negras cejas que llevaba el haori número trece preguntó con impaciencia— Genryusai-sensei hace mucho que no usamos el salón de reuniones del primer escuadrón en la Soul Society.

— ¡Ya, ya! —sonrió el hombre con distintivo número ocho, el cual llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza y una llamativa manta rosa con motivos floreados, tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo— ¡No te impacientes Ukitake! No llegamos a nada si nos alteramos.

El comandante general giró su vista y dirigió su vista hacia una de las personas en la sala —Infórmenos de la situación, capitán del doceavo escuadrón Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

El aludido, un hombre cuyo rostro estaba pintado en blanca y negro y con unas extrañas decoraciones alrededor de su cuello, frunció el seño mientras hablaba:

—Bien, compañeros capitanes —dijo casi con burla en las palabras mientras daba unos cuantos pasos adelante y sacaba de la manga de su haori un pequeño control con un solo botón el cual presionó una vez haciendo que en el centro del salón apareciera una gran esfera de brillos de color anaranjado, dejando ver el holograma de un globo terráqueo— hace unos días tuve un interesante descubrimiento en mi laboratorio. Como todos sabrán desde la batalla de invierno estuvimos conviviendo con entidades de hollows distintos a nuestros ojos: Los Arrancar —los gestos de varios de los presentes se tensaron y aún así el científico prosiguió—. Desde que esto inició yo he estado guardando y analizando muestras de cada uno de los distintos tipos de hollow que conocemos, que están en las subdivisiones Arrancar como los Gillian, Adjuchas y los Vasto Lorde. —dijo el hombre mientras comenzaba a mostrar imágenes de los susodichos seres en hologramas luego abrió los ojos un tanto más de lo común cambiando su gesto burlón a uno serio—. Desde hace un par de días los radares de mi laboratorio han detectado energía espiritual concentrada en una zona del Hueco Mundo… Cómo decirlo —se rascó la barbilla y luego alzó una mano al aire—. ¿Una especie de puerta?

El comandante abrió ambos ojos mientras fruncía levemente el entrecejo — ¿Un portal hecho de energía hollow?

El científico negó suavemente —Aún no he determinado eso aunque no dudaría que así fue… pero lo curioso es que —siguió— nada parece poder atravesar ese portal.

Uno de los presentes, un hombre con cabello negro y lacio, habló burlón — ¡Tsk! ¿Entonces cómo dices que es un portal si no puede pasar nada? —era Zaraki Kenpachi.

El científico habló con enojo — ¡Hazme el favor de no interrumpir! —miró nuevamente hacia el centro del salón— He estado vigilando ese agujero, parecía estar pegado al suelo como si de una laguna negra se tratara, así que pensé en observar y luego de varias horas noté algo bastante anormal en aquella laguna negra, vi como un hollow salía de allí, era un Menos pero… lo raro fue que su máscara no era blanca como los demás hollow sino que de un color dorado intenso. Al principio no le presté atención pensé que quizá sería una broma de mal gusto de parte de los habitantes de Hueco Mundo así que estuve bastante distante del tema pero unos días después noté una alerta en el mundo humano y, extrañamente el ser parecía ser idéntico al hollow que había visto.

_Con unas de las tantas cámaras que coloqué en Las Noches, decidí investigar y hace un par de días estuve observando a los pequeños hollows pasar. Atraídos por el poder que desprendía aquel objeto…_

—_Interesante —exclamó el científico, al centrar su vista delante de su gran pantalla._

_Al intentar acercarse esos hollows-lagartijas sus patas parecían resbalar del lugar como si una sustancia la cubriera. Después de unos minutos de largo intento las lagartijas se cansaron y salieron de allí. Observé por horas, obteniendo los mismos resultados, cada hollow que intentaba pasar resbalaba incluso; un Vasto Lord intentó pasar por allí… pero obtuvo en mismo resultado que sus pequeños compañeros. Eso me resultó muy inusual ya que, según la naturaleza de la energía, la del Vasto Lord de cabello azul parecía medir más que esa laguna negra así que supuse se rompería al simple contacto. Pero eso no pasó sino que fue al revés, el herido resultó ser aquel Arrancar…_

—Kurotsuchi Taichou-dono… —una mujer de cabello negro y trenzado, capitana de la cuarta división, habló con algo de preocupación en su suave voz—. Dice que… ¿Eso es un portal de trasferencia del Hueco Mundo al mundo humano?

Un silencio sepulcral reino ante las palabras de la capitana, varios de los presentes fruncieron el seño con sorpresa; simplemente podrían decir que esa era una posibilidad mayor ya que los hollows eran enemigos naturales de los shinigamis o demás almas. Por un par de minutos todos se habían puesto a pensar en ello. Todos centrados, pensando en un posible ataque… todos excepto el capitán del distintivo trece.

—Era una tregua entre nosotros desde la guerra. —al fin una voz habló, seria, una mujer de cabello azulado en dos trenzas largas con un largo fleco y mechones hacia los lados— ¿Aún así creen que cumplan su palabra?...

— ¿Habría alguna razón por la que quisieran una pelea con su bando contrario luego de perder varios cadetes? —preguntó por primera vez, sonriente un rubio con cabello por los hombros el cual llevaba una corbata dentro del distintivo cinco. El joven hombre parecía no darle crédito a las palabras aunque supiese de los obvios motivos— Los habitantes de Las Noches aún están reconstruyendo el lugar, Soi Fong Taichou.

Un gran golpe del bastón del anciano comandante resonó en el suelo interrumpiendo la conversación.

—Compañeros, las razones ahora no son tan importantes. Es grave lo que el capitán de la doceava división dice. —el comandante miró hacia los lados, buscando la mirada de sus compañeros pero detuvo su vista al notar la mirada de uno de sus ex-alumnos dirigida hacia otro sitio pues al parecer no le prestaba atención.

El hombre, Ukitake Juushiro, en ese momento parecía estar fuera de sí. Es verdad, estaba preocupado también pero parecía estar distante de la conversación que llevaban sus compañeros. El comandante lo había notado, además de que ese hombre había sido su discípulo en la academia y lo conocía a la perfección tanto como para decir que era como un hijo para él, así que el general giró la cabeza tratando de visualizar la causa de la preocupación de su ex alumno.

Y lo vio, de pie, entre los capitanes del puesto doce y ocho el causante; Un joven de cabellos blancos los cuales le cubrían levemente el ojo izquierdo, de baja estatura, piel color miel y una bufanda cubriendo levemente el fruncimiento de sus labios mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza: Hitsugaya Toushiro.

—De… ten… te —pronunció en un susurro casi imperceptible lo cual había llamado la atención de todos los presentes quienes se detuvieron a mirarlo.

— Hitsugaya Taichou… — la capitana de la cuarta división, algo preocupada, intentaba llamarlo.

Una pequeña aura brillante, azul claro, soplando levemente entre los presentes. El poder espiritual del joven capitán parecía estar inestable y eso la capitana lo había notado. El joven de cabello blanco había vuelto a cerrar los parados con fuerza, ignorando el comentario de Unohana —De… ten… te… —dijo nuevamente para sorpresa de todos.

Esta vez, los capitanes se detuvieron a mirar al joven capitán cerciorándose, al sentir una leve brisa fría sobre ellos, de que algo andaba realmente mal. Con una rapidez inhumana, el capitán Ukitake se acercó y sostuvo contra sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil del joven capitán de bufanda turquesa: Se había desmayado.

— ¡Hitsugaya Taichou! —gritó alterado.

**Cuarto escuadrón, minutos después…**

—Necesita reposo, estaré vigilando afuera pero Ukitake-Taichou por favor… Hitsugaya-Taichou necesita descansar —la capitana de la cuarta división le pidió a su colega de puesto mientras ella hacía lo mismo, adelantándose a salir de allí.

El nombrado, al recibir tal comentario obedeció aún preocupado, intentó caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de salida pensando en los anteriores acontecimientos pero detuvo sus pasos. Tenía miedo, nuevamente y desde la guerra de invierno, sentía que algo malo ocurriría. Volteó su vista atrás viendo sobre la camilla al joven capitán quien reposaba con un respirador artificial en su rostro.

"_Debería ser yo quien se encontrara en este estado."_ Se reprochó mentalmente la suerte del joven a quien tanto aprecio tenía. Sonrió amargamente.

—Tú tienes una vida por delante… Recupérate. —fue lo último que pudo desear antes de abandonar la sala.

Y en esos momentos, de todos, nadie sabía qué cosas pasaban por la mente del capitán de la décima división… ni siquiera él mismo.

Estaba inconsciente, por fuera todos veían a un joven inconsciente postrado en una camilla, pero en su propia mente el joven no descansaba un segundo. No, él estaba dormido y ajeno a ese mundo pero despierto y alerta en otro aunque, en esos mismos instantes Hitsugaya Toushiro estaba inconsciente en su propia mente. Y, aún así, lo último que había presenciado su mente estaba grabado en su memoria.

"_Amo…" Una voz. Profunda, sonora, una voz llamándolo. Una voz lejana, la cual no conocía. Esa voz parecía alegre y triste a la vez, no entendía por qué._

_Sentía calor, un inmenso calor. Sentía todo su cuerpo arder, sus pies y manos tendrían que estar sobre el fuego puro para arder tanto pero no lo estaban. Lo peor de todo es que no veía, abrió los ojos, sentía su cuerpo; Sentía ardor pero todo a su alrededor era obscuro, no veía nada._

_¿Cómo es que había llegado allí? ¡Mientras estaba en una reunión! Siquiera había invocado a Hyōrinmaru además de que era imposible que esta le forzara entrar en su mundo._

_Miró hacia el frente, por donde la voz le había hablado, y un pequeño resplandor dorado parecía estar presente. Se extrañó, el resplandor normalmente era blanco casi plateado, a veces en tono azulino, pero nunca dorado._

_El resplandor, junto con un fuerte viento que le despeinaba los cabellos, comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba. Parecía descender frente a él: También inexistente pues no lo veía._

— _¿Hyōrinmaru? —se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de cubrir sus ojos con su brazo el cual parecía inexistente al igual que su cuerpo, creyendo que no podría ser otra que su Zanpacktou, aún en ese extraño lugar._

_El brillo mermó, al tiempo en el que un estruendo resonaba haciendo temblar el piso_

— _¿Dónde está mi amo? —casi gritó la voz._

_Eso le había tomado desprevenido. Hitsugaya no entendía a qué se refería, a decir verdad no entendía la pregunta en sí por más simple que pareciese._

"_¿Su amo?"_

_Sólo había podido comprender dos cosas. La primera era que, quien hablaba, era una Zanpackutou y la segunda era que… al parecer estaba invadiendo su mundo._

— _No sé de qué me hablas. —simplemente contestó, sin dejar de perder la seriedad._

_El lugar volvió a temblar, casi haciéndole caer al suelo._

—_Mientes. —una oleada de calor logró hacer que el aire llegara a sus pulmones en forma de vapor, le estaba costando respirar._

—_Detente… —habló esta vez algo alterado._

_Ella no lo hizo, sino que siguió hablando. —Quieres evitarlo, quieres que mi amo muera._

_Otra incoherencia más. Hitsugaya comenzó a sudar, su garganta se secó. El dolor era increíble, lo sentía como a cuchillas atravesando su cuerpo. Y hasta podía sentir el aroma a carne asada. ¿Acaso la parte de su cuerpo estaba derritiéndose? Sentía que su piel se desharía._

_Bajó la cabeza al suelo, estando en aquel mundo era imposible ganar. —Detente —se atrevió a pedir, rebajando un poco su orgullo mientras se encorvaba la espalda debido al dolor y tosía debido a la falta de aire— ¡No conozco a tu amo!_

_El brillo se intensificó, y el calor aumentó de nuevo sobre él haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, mientras la voz habló molesta — ¿Qué razón tienes para matarlo? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? —dijo con sarcasmo—. O simplemente no quieres hacerte cargo de tus acciones… al saber los problemas que traerían._

"_¡¿Cómo demonios lo haría si ni sé de quién se trata?!" Se detenía a pensar que el que lo culpara de algo, podría aceptarlo si supiese de qué se trataba pero en el caso en el que estaba, sin saber cuál era, era simplemente estúpido. El coraje hizo que exhalara el poco aire que traía en forma de grito— ¡¿Si tu amo es tan bueno como dices por qué ni siquiera te ha oído?!_

_La voz simplemente se había callado, el calor disminuyó completamente al punto de que ahora las posibles quemaduras —las cuales, pensaba, tendría— harían que el contorno de su piel pareciera una pasa de uva pues sentía el dolor aumentar mientras intentaba regular su respiración._

_Era la única forma, de que él tampoco pudiese verla incluso estando en su interior, el amo de aquella Zanpackutou no había logrado saber el nombre de su propia arma. Lo sabía, lo supo cuando percibió la alegría en su voz al estar él presente ya que creía que él era su amo._

_Y el joven capitán había estallado en furia, sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos y rodillas le había gritado la obvia verdad en cara. Como último recurso, debido al dolor que todos sus músculos sentían, no había quedado otra que opción que gritar. Él nunca había sido de los que hirieran a otros mediante palabras pero el momento tampoco era el oportuno… y mucho menos la situación._

—_Si tan fácil crees que es… —un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo al oír nuevamente a la voz_

_Ante esas últimas palabras el gran brillo dorado se intensificó, concentrándose sobre él, y cegándolo completamente. El joven capitán Hitsugaya no pudo decir nada tan sólo escuchar unas últimas palabras—. ¿Quieres intentar serlo… Hitsugaya-san?_

* * *

Se revolvió en su cama por quinta vez, aunque ahora simplemente era para levantarse. Miró hacia el frente de su habitación en donde se encontraba una ventana.

Por afuera las pequeñas gotas de lluvia descendían, a ritmo acelerado, como si de una lucha entre ellas se tratase. Parecían no satisfacerse con solo disputarse el piso entre sí sino que también el cielo era reinado por una leve ventisca y varios destellos blancos en el obscuro cielo.

Chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo que quizá esa era la causa de todo. No había podido dormir desde hace tres días, teniendo el mismo raro sueño.

Se levantó de la cama, a pesar de que su pijama consistía en un atuendo abrigado de camiseta con mangas y pantalón en —tonos celestes— tenía frío y aún así eso no le incomodaba más que la molestia de no poder dormir.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió camino al pasillo obscurecido de su casa rumbo al baño. Al llegar encendió la luz, se acercó al lavabo y restregó su cara con sus manos con gran cantidad de agua. Al terminar simplemente suspiró, cansada, mientras se acomodaba unos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja y alzaba la vista hacia al espejo.

Un par de grandes ojos negros ónix se hacían presentes en su rostro, el cual comenzaba a tomar un poco de madurez, una piel clara y aún así rosada y viva y unos labios en un tono casi imperceptible de rosa eran los rasgos que la adornaban… A Kurosaki Karin.

La joven no pudo evitar ver el largo de su cabello, tampoco evitó sentir nostalgia de su apariencia, ya que una comezón le había alertado en la zona del busto y al rascarse notó que estaba algo abultado.

— ¿Por qué tantos cambios —se preguntó a sí misma, decaída— en sólo dos años?

-.-

**|| ¡COPA SHINIGAMI! ||**

**DICCIONARIO SABELOTODO**

Un molesto Ichigo, se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de la Universidad.

El ex Shinigami sustituto buscaba algo particular, un diccionario de "Japonés-Español" Nadie lo sabía pero el fetiche de Ichigo, desde que había perdido sus poderes, era buscar en el diccionario todas las palabras que les habían dicho sus enemigos y saber qué les decían pues debía de admitir que no entendía ni "Jota" de lo que esos extraños guitarreros hablaban.

El ex Shinigami sustituto, ya con su diccionario en mano, posó sus ojos sobre una particular palabra mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban en un obscuro tono de rosa para luego pasar al rojo fuerte.

— ¡TE MATARÉ MALDITO GRIMMSHOWWW O COMO QUIERA QUE TE LLAMABAS! ¡JURO QUE CUANDO TE VEA TE MATARÉ!

El joven peli-naranja no paraba de gritar, a pesar de las miradas de todos los de la biblioteca, a la vez que salía corriendo mientras que en el suelo quedaba un diccionario abierto en una particular página con la letra "F" dejando ver la palabra causante de semejante alboroto: **FRESA**

-.-

* * *

*Kunai: Daga ninja

*La Baraja_:_ Es el nombre que le di a… ¡Luego lo van descubrir, lo único que interesa saber por el momento es que está en Español!

Sólo algo más, ¡sí a ti te hablo! Quiero mínimo tres reviews _(Uh, Ime-baka se puso un límite ¬¬ ¡Esperemos que no mate a nadie!)_ para seguir esta historia! ¿Sip? *-* ¡No maten a mi fic!


	2. Sueños premonitorios Sueños aplastados

**Disclaimer: Bleach No me pertenece a mí sino al señor Kubo Tite, el hombre que toda chica desearía tener el confinamiento obligándolo a dibujar IchiRuki x3**

**.**

**.**

**Resumen de la historia:**

Han pasado unos tres años desde el incidente en la Soul Society; y con ello varias cosas cambiaron. Nuevamente la paz parecía estar tendida en el mundo humano… pero el destino es cruel, y la vida dura.

Seres extraños apareciendo; misterios entre soldados; búsqueda de paz en Hueco Mundo y un joven desconocido.

Extraños sucesos atacan mientras el Gotei 13 tratará de hallar una solución al problema.

Viejos enemigos, nuevos aliados, antiguos traidores y futuros compañeros; uniendo hombros ante una nueva amenaza, todos con una misión que parece depender más de aquellos sentimientos olvidados que de la posible muerte del joven que salvó la guerra.

"_¿Realmente el mundo está en calma ahora para ti?"_

Y con esas palabras comienza… _"Bienvenido a mi mundo, bienvenido seas a…_

_**El último futuro**__."_

_***HitsuKarin; IchiRuki; UlquiHime; GiMatsu; AiHina.***_

**.**

**.**

Para leer todos los capitulos: En primera ¡trato de ser específica! Pero por si las dudas…

**Palabras importantes a resaltar.**

_Recuerdos; pensamientos; palabras resaltadas._

Palabras en español¡xD!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sueños premonitorios. Sueños aplastados.**

* * *

_El ardor en sus ojos le impedía la visión. Colocó sus dedos, fríos por alguna razón, sobre estos haciendo un esfuerzo y se sentó sobre la cama en la que se encontraba recostada minutos antes. A pesar de eso no sentía dolor más que una constante punzada sobre el vientre._

_Miró hacia los lados algo intrigada, sin entender el porqué de su estancia allí. Una habitación blanca, sin más decorados que una pequeña ventana justo en el techo._

"_Una enfermería." Se dijo "Otra celda."_

—_Ah… —ahogó un grito. Miró luego su brazo derecho y supo que seguramente el dolor se debía a la aguja insertada torpemente sobre su muñeca, la cual estaba conectada hacia una bolsa de alguna medicina colgada cerca suyo. "¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida…?"_

_La blanca bata sobre su algo femenino cuerpo le indicaba que parecía ser mucho el tiempo, ya que hasta notó sangre seca sobre la parte del seno de sus ropas pero su mente le pedía que recapacitara la idea del que una simple lucha con alguien la había dejado allí._

_Aquella pregunta recorría su ser. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo y porqué se encontraba en la enfermería? Trató de recordar cómo había terminado en aquel sitio más sólo se provocó un dolor de cabeza._

"_¿__Ya está?"_

_Voces. Estaba segura, minutos antes había oído voces._

"_Será un buen tributo, saben lo que deben hacer."_

"_Se lo darán al __Décimo__tercer__Guardia__. Se convertirá en un buen soldado, eso esperamos."_

_Más que por halago habían sido dichas con puro sarcasmo, es por eso que esas palabras le causaban rabia. Pero algo más había…_

"_Es el hijo de la __Décimo__quinta__ no podemos esperar menos. ¿No?"_

"_Sangre." Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo recordado. Con rapidez e impaciencia tocó su vientre y con claridad pudo sentir la sangre aún húmeda sobre su parte íntima. Un gesto de amargura apareció en su rostro._

"_Hijo…" volvió a resonar la palabra. _

"_Hijo"_

_Esa palabra causaba no sólo miedo en ella sino tristeza._

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?" Se preguntó esta vez con enojo. Se levantó con suma rapidez sin importar la oleada de dolor sobre su intimidad, y luego de quitarse sin ningún cuidado la ajuga de su muñeca se acercó a la puerta más cercana. La pateó con sus pies descalzos fuertemente, con rabia y enojo representados en su rostro._

"_¡Debo encontrarlo!" Se gritó a sí misma. El dolor en su cabeza o miembros, ni siquiera la idea de que la tuvieran allí para hacer algo más que curarla, nada importaba._

_Sólo eso importaba. Sólo él importaba._

"_Hijo"_

—_¡Cobardes! —sus pies comenzaron a doler, la sangre emanaba de sus dedos—. ¡Devuélvanmelo!_

_Una fina línea apareció sobre la puerta la cual instantáneamente se sobrepuso sobre la pared, como si desapareciera. Tras ella tres personas con distinta clase de máscara, vestidas en ropas a rallas y en varios tonos de verde aparecieron, intentando tranquilizarla._

_No se dejó hacer, alzó la pierna y de una fuerte patada sacó del camino a la mujer que se le acercaba y con dos golpes en el estómago se deshizo de los otros dos hombres, ahora los tres yacían inconscientes sobre el suelo. Sin mirar detrás, salió corriendo hacia el único pasillo que parecía tener aquel lugar que parecía conocer a la perfección._

"_Ya nada importa" Su gesto furioso no desaparecía, su pecho dolía por el enojo mientras corría buscando. Se veía capaz de luchar contra cualquiera y lo haría._

"_Hijo"_

_Los pasillos estaban desolados, paró en seco. Miró hacia los lados hasta que se topó con lo que parecía otra puerta. Con impaciencia se acercó, colocando su mano sobre una placa de metal la cual brilló para luego abrirse del mismo modo que la anterior. La cruzó mientras su gesto se frunció aún más de lo que ya estaba por la visión que tenía frente a ella._

_De pie, delante, un trío de personas con blancos trajes y máscaras distintas comenzaron a acercarse a ella quién sólo se detenía a mirar cómo una última persona tenía en brazos_

_...un bebé._

"_Mí… hijo."_

_Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al pequeño que traía el hombre en sus brazos. Supuso que quizá le habían dado alguna droga, el pequeño parecía dormido y ni se movía, y se llenó de furia cuando recordó porqué hacían aquello._

_Iban a llevárselo. Iban a quitarle lo que era suyo, su hijo._

—_¡Devuélvanmelo! —salió hacia ellos. Tarde, dos hombres le sujetaron los brazos impidiendo movimiento —¡Devuélvanmelo! —gritó nuevamente— ¡Es mi hijo!_

_El forcejeo era inútil, esos tipos resultaron más fuertes. Observó desde su sitio cómo, el único sujeto que poseía una estrella sobre su máscara, se acercaba a ella._

—_Devuélveme a mi hijo. —demandó._

_El hombre rió de manera altanera —Dices cosas tan graciosas —aún tras la máscara se notaba diversión en su mirada— ¿O sea que sí te harás cargo de este niño?_

_Aquellas palabras la irritaron. Apretó los dientes y volvió a hablar. —Devuélvemelo._

—_¡Oh, que tierno! Toda una escena familiar te mandas ¿eh?_

_Intentó alzar el brazo y darle un puñetazo en la cara, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún era sostenida en su contra._

_No quería que se lo llevaran, no quería ESA vida para él. No quería dejar que hicieran lo mismo que le habían hecho a ella, no dejaría a su hijo sólo. No lo abandonaría._

_Ella no quería, no podía hacerlo._

_El hombre carraspeó, se acercó y la miró a los ojos con fingida compresión._

—_¿Por qué te harías cargo de este niño… —inquirió con lentitud en sus palabras, como si intentara sólo ver su reacción— cuando ni su padre lo hizo contigo?_

_Silencio. Bajó la mirada al suelo, sólo para recibir risas de parte del hombre. La furia y el enojo que la mujer contenía por fin se habían dignado a aparecer… en modo de lágrimas._

_Las palabras habían surtido el efecto deseado pues al instante la mujer se había dejado de emitir palabra alguna mientras ellos se reían._

"_¿Por qué me hacen esto?" se preguntó, los hombres la soltaron y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo sumida en su propio dolor "¿Por qué nos abandonaste…? ¡¿Por qué?!"_

_El hombre de la estrella en la máscara le dio una última mirada, sin dejar de sostener al niño en brazos, para decirle casi con descaro la obvia razón de su desgracia._

—_Es la voluntad de __La Baraja__ y tú sabes bien lo que eso significa._

_Otra frase, esta se la había dicho __**él**__ hace tiempo: "Porque sólo los fuertes sobreviven."_

"_Sí." Sollozó —Somos juguetes en su palma…_

_No era fuerte, no lo había sido._

_**¡PLAF!**_ El sonido del impacto resonó por toda la habitación, ella simplemente se llevó las palmas a su frente.

Se había caído de la cama.

—Maldición… —se levantó del suelo con pereza, sin molestarse en acomodar la manta que se había caído junto a ella, mientras se tallaba los ojos con el puño.

_De nuevo._ De nuevo pasaba. Hace años había dejado de sufrir de las premoniciones de sus sueños y no entendía porque le pasaba nuevamente, porque volvía a soñar con respecto a los espíritus.

Negó con la cabeza y pestañeó algo cansada, al tener presente esa idea, hasta notar que el reloj sobre su mesa de luz le indicaba que pronto serían las nueve.

…Se había quedado dormida.

—¡AH! —maldijo su suerte, si volvía a llegar tarde… estaba segura de que su profesor haría todo menos darle una tarjeta de felicitaciones así que se apresuró a vestirse con la falda y la camisa de su uniforme. Fue corriendo hacia el baño y se mojó la cara sin cuidado y mientras bajaba las escaleras se secaba con sus mangas.

Abrió el refrigerador de la cocina, comenzó a beber directamente del cartón de leche hasta pegar un salto cuando sintió una palma sobre su hombro, volteó y notó cómo su hermana la miraba con una gota sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aún con restos de su bebida sobre sus labios— ¡Llegaremos tarde!

La castaña rió, ella no comprendía —Karin-chan hoy... no tenemos clases hoy por eso apagué tu despertador.

Era verdad, la semana pasada les habían dicho "El lunes y martes, debido a ausencia docente, los alumnos de noveno grado de la clase cuatro no tendrán clases." ¡Se había aprendido lo dicho de memoria y lo había olvidado! Un gran rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Yuzu! —le reclamó molesta, su hermana simplemente se acomodó el delantal color amarillo sobre su cuerpo y luego se acercó a la cocina.

—Prepararé pizza hoy. ¿Podrías ir a la tienda?

Y la castaña puso su mejor mirada, quizá no lo notaba pero esa mirada era la debilidad de todo ser humano viviente. Nadie en el mundo podría negarse a esos grandes ojos combinados con esa gran sonrisa. Y una de esas personas era Karin.

Realmente no estaba molesta con ella, le agradecía el gesto pues Yuzu sabía bien que su hermana luchaba con los hollows y varias veces no tenía tiempo de descansar.

La pelinegra suspiró para luego dar una sonrisa —Espera a que me cambie primero…

Era cierto que antes compartía cuarto con Yuzu pero luego por razones que hasta ella desconocía había terminado teniendo su propio habitación. Al llegar se quitó el uniforme, se acercó a su pequeño placar —esa era una de las diferencias, ella no tenía armario— y sacó un cambio de ropa. Se colocó un par de shorts negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, una remera de cuello largo con mangas también largas, y una campera de capucha clara la cual llevaba el número quince escrito en negro en la espalda. Dejando el cierre abierto de su campera, se sintió lista, aunque sabía que siquiera se había peinado sólo se ató el cabello en una coleta alta.

Segundos después salió rumbo a la tienda agradeciendo varias cosas, como el que Yuzu le haya obligado a llevar paraguas ya que había comenzado a llover a los dos minutos de salir, y el haberse colocado unas zapatillas sucias pues hasta las veredas estaban llenas de agua y barro.

―La próxima traeré botas. ―Karin dijo al salir de la tienda a la que entró a comprar el pequeño encargo que sólo había sido de una bolsa por un kilo de harina.

Realmente su hermana la impresionaba. ¿Cuántas recetas podía almacenar en su cabeza? Simplemente era sorprendente.

—Las mujeres somos sorprendentes ¿no? —susurró algo divertida. _"Las mujeres somos-"_

"_¡Devuélvanme a mi hijo!"_

"_¿__Quieres hacerte cargo de este niño cuando ni siquiera su padre lo hizo por ti?"_

"_Sólo los fuertes sobreviven"_

"_¿Por qué nos abandonaste?"_

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse del sueño que la tenía con demasiada preocupación intentando retomar el paso pero un dolor de cabeza la interrumpió. Y ese dolor tan familiar lo conocía a la perfección.

**¡AAAAAAH!** Karin ni siquiera tuvo que darse vuelta o comenzar a buscar; en medio de acera vio al ser.

El enmascarado monstruo parecía buscar algo con la mirada, al llevar su vista hacia los autos detenidos debido al rojo del semáforo y una terrible sonrisa se formó en sus colmillos. Caminando encorvado debido al largo de su espalda, en la cual se notaba la estructura de sus huesos salidos. El hollow comenzó a acercarse justo frente a la fila de autos, bajando su rostro para ver a través del vidrio delantero de un autobús que esperaba el cambio de semáforo.

Al ver que el ser de grandes dimensiones tomaba entre sus alargadas manos el borde del parachoques Karin no pensó dos veces y salió corriendo para detenerlo.

Dentro del autobús las personas no parecían darse cuenta del peligro que corrían y cuando vieron a la joven detenerse a metros en medio del camino el conductor, un hombre obeso y con bigote, se apuró a gritar y sonar fuerte la bocina.

―¡Avanza mocosa, idiota!

Karin no hizo caso, utilizando su paraguas como arma se acercó y golpeó uno de los huesos de la espalda del monstruo. El ser se giró a verla, gritando debido al enojo de ser golpeado por una humana, y gritó aún más al sentir cómo trataba de insertar la fina punta del paraguas sobre su máscara.

A pesar de tratar de atraparla con sus garras Karin sólo esquivaba esos ataques, debido a los reflejos que en las constantes luchas con otros seres iguales había adquirido. Tomando nuevamente impulso con su cuerpo se apresuró a darle estocada final, clavó casi la mitad del paraguas en la máscara del hollow para que este chillara más fuerte y fuera desapareciendo poco a poco.

Sabiendo que era fin de la existencia del ser sólo pudo pensar una cosa: _Lo lamento…_

―¡Maldita sea, quítate estúpida! ―esta vez Karin trató de ignorar los gritos y abucheos burlescos de la gente en el interior del autobús mientras tomaba la bolsa con su paquete que había dejado junto a un poste para dirigirse a casa.

Al llegar simplemente le entregó el pedido a Yuzu y se apresuró a ir a su habitación. Llevando consigo el ensangrentado paraguas, sangre que al ser de un ser espiritual nadie lograba ver. Se arrojó a su cama de mala gana, tomó su almohada y la colocó sobre su rostro evitando que un fuerte grito fuera oído en toda la casa.

Con el paso del tiempo ella había aprendido varias cosas de los hollows, como que anteriormente eran almas humanas, hasta saber que sólo podían ser purificados con una Zanpackutou. Y le apenaba realmente, el testigo de eso era solamente su corazón, a veces llegaba a… odiarse a sí misma.

Odiaba que pasara, odiaba sentirse culpable por la muerte de esos seres.

Porque la forma en la que acababa con esos ellos no era la correcta y lo peor era que otra cosa no podía hacer, no tenía una espada para purificar las almas, y todo se había reducido a eso en estos últimos años; ella o los hollows. A veces la situación era peor, como la de hace unos momentos, donde habían más personas involucradas, entonces sólo dejaba de lado sus emociones y actuaba.

A sí misma trataba decirse que salvaba vidas, pero era hipócrita cuando lo hacía, porque los hollows también fueron una vez humanos.

"_Karin-san." El hombre de cabello rubio, vestido con un kimono verde y de sombrero, con seriedad preguntó. "También podrías ser Shinigami… piénsalo"_

Entonces recordó la propuesta que hace tiempo se le había hecho, propuesta que ella había negado alegando que su hermano siempre los protegió con o sin poderes, y que ella haría lo mismo.

No supo el porqué, quizá por estar relacionado con el tema, pero aquel joven de hace tiempo invadió sus pensamientos.

_Toushiro._ Nombró en su cabeza, con anhelo.

Constantemente se preguntaba qué habría pasado con él. Urahara no le había dado muchos detalles, la mayoría de cosas que le había dicho eran en general no específicamente. Tampoco tenía porqué preguntar, no porque le causara vergüenza, por descortesía, menos el que incomodara en algún aspecto sino porque no era totalmente su asunto. De su hermano, en parte de familia, pero no de ella.

Recordaba cuando estaba molesta por no saber de su hermano, había pateado su balón tan fuerte que éste había caído colina abajo cerca de una ruta de autos. Recordaba que fue Toushiro quien se lo devolvió "_Sé más cuidadosa_" Recordaba, con alegría, como él les había ayudado a ganar su partido de fútbol. Y la siguiente vez que se lo había encontrado, cuando lo llevó a su casa. Pero también recordaba que él era un Shinigami, con anterioridad se lo había recordado a sí misma, y no era de ese mundo.

¿Y por qué empeñarse en recordarlo? Quizá porque lo tenía en demasiada estima.

Ya que jamás en su vida había visto a una persona como él, no sólo físicamente. Su actitud, su fortaleza, e incluso su infantil orgullo… le gustaban. Durante estos años, en cada ocasión que solía luchar, su mente no dejaba de recordarle la manera en la que él la salvó.

La manera en que salvó su vida. Y ella siempre estaría agradecida por ello; no importa qué pasara.

_Urahara._ Después de ese incidente ella había ido a la tienda Urahara, sabía que esos niños escondían algo, que también tenía que ver con Ichigo, y fuese como fuese quería averiguarlo. Para su sorpresa el sujeto de sombrero fue quien la encontró descargando enojo a su puerta con patadas. Ella quería respuestas y fue ese hombre quien se las dio, explicándole a detalle lo ocurrido con su hermano desde que se trasformó en Shinigami.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… Miró hacia la pequeña mesa de luz junto a su cama, levantándose y abriendo el cajón, dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía más latas de repelentes.

Karin le pegó un pequeño grito a Yuzu que se encontraba amasando en la cocina, informándole a dónde iría y salió corriendo rumbo a la tienda. En la entrada del lugar se encontró a Jinta y Ururu jugando beisbol con las escobas y una bola de papel, hábito que seguía a pesar de que ambos habían crecido bastante. Los chicos le saludaron, yendo a buscar al vendedor.

―¡Oh, Karin-san! ―el hombre se abanicó sin dejar de mostrar su usual sonrisa― ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

―Me llevaré cuatro latas de repelentes. ―se apuró a pedir, el hombre la invitó a pasar pero ella negó y tan rápido como le entregó las cosas sólo se fue de sin que el hombre aceptase dinero alguno.

Realmente no sólo Urahara lo notaba, que la actitud de la joven demostraba que estaba realmente preocupada por algo.

Karin caminaba distraídamente sin rumbo fijo, pasando de las veredas entre puestos de artesanías de las calles y metiéndose dentro del parque.

Era obvio que quería estar sola, y al ver una pequeña banca hecha de troncos decidió sentarse. El césped húmedo por la lluvia, como también ahora lo estaban su ropa debido al banco húmedo, ese lugar era relajante. Estuvo unos momentos allí, mientras el tiempo se iba, tratando de alejar el dolor de su mente. Y al mantenerse con ojos cerrados, sin prestar atención, no notó que frente a ella apareció repentinamente un hollow. Esta vez el ser tenía una rara particularidad, su apariencia lo definiría como un Menos Grande pero aquella máscara que llevaba negaba eso: Era dorada.

El ser gritó, haciéndose notar. La energía subía, formando una ventisca que iba moviendo y arrancando varias de ramas de los árboles.

Y algo malo pasaba con Karin.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!_ Se llenó de furia. Sus piernas parecían congeladas en su sitio, mientras que su mirada ya no podía apartarse del ser. De manera estoica, sin que su rostro pudiese mostrar emoción como si sólo quisiese mirar fijamente a aquel ser, sólo sintió que su cuerpo parecía ido. De una forma sentía, al ver al monstruo, que su alma quería salirse de sitio. El hollow sin embargo se acercó a ella, con sus negros ojos tras el dorado de su máscara pudiendo visualizar lo que ella no notaba; que un resplandor rojo comenzaba a volverse fuera de la joven. Y mientras avanzaba el resplandor se colocaba más cerca, ese resplandor se acarrearía a él.

_Maldición, maldición, ¡maldición!_ Siquiera podía articular palabra alguna, mucho menos estirar uno solo de sus músculos.

_Toushiro. _E internamente deseaba que alguien viniese a salvarla, como aquel joven ya hace bastante tiempo lo había hecho.

Pero nadie venía, nadie vendría. Su rostro se contrajo de miedo, sintiendo cómo el enorme monstruo sacaba su pie, totalmente blanco y puntiagudo, e iba dirigiéndolo directamente hacia ella…

Sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y esperar lo peor.

Pero nada ocurrió.

― Mala idea. ―el sonido de una voz le pidió a Karin abrir los ojos y al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo pudo moverse comenzó a respirar fuertemente por la boca debido al susto. Subió la mirada, donde al instante observó la escena con maravilla.

Un sujeto aún con una mano alzando una espada. Sintiendo la mirada de la chica el sujeto volteó un poco el rostro, lo suficiente como para que ella no le viera. La harapienta tela gris que cubría, desde el borde del cuello hasta las rodillas, comenzaba a mecerse con fuerza cuando decapitó de un solo roce de hoja al monstruo.

Ella quedó viendo cómo el sujeto vestido en un kimono blanco en finas rayas grises, quedaba de pie en su sitio.

Él… la había salvado.

Estaba extrañada de la manera de hablar de la persona y supuso que sería un idioma extranjero el cual no llegó a reconocer. Pero lo que sí llego a reconocer era que: Él traía una vestimenta Arrancar.

―Oye… tú… ―estuvo a punto de preguntar algo… cuando el cuerpo del sujeto cayó al suelo.

Se acercó preocupada hacia su salvador, arrodillándose junto a él, revisó el cuerpo y entonces lo notó…

Una fina máscara blanca se alzaba desde el borde de la nariz en aquel rostro masculino.


	3. Dura realidad

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Dura realidad**

* * *

Donde varias horas antes un resplandor brillaba, una puerta souji ―corrediza, de épocas antiguas― se había abierto dejando salir a un joven de blancos cabellos que ahora se pasaba varios minutos en silencio con los ojos levemente cerrados.

La luz de la tarde, indicándole que anochecería pronto, era la única presente a su lado mientras veía, desde lo alto en pie sobre un poste de luz, esa ciudad que fue presente de una guerra hace tan sólo tres años. Aquella presente de varias luchas, batallas y momentos duros que parecía haber olvidado con el tiempo.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…

"_¡Esta no es una vida es un infierno!"_

"_¿Nunca te importamos? ¡¿Es verdad Tou-san?!"_

"_Ya veo…es cierto. Desde hoy, lo prometo:_

_No volverás a ignorarme Otou-san. Desde hoy yo te borro de mi mente, alejando cualquier rastro de tu existencia de mi cabeza._

_¿Y sabes…?_

_No importa cómo, no importa dónde, mucho menos cuándo. Esperaré ansioso a que el momento llegue... el momento de tu muerte._

_Y será en mis manos._

_Le temerás a lo que una vez creaste Tou-san. Lo juro por mi vida. ¡TE ODIO!"_

Frunció el seño mientras se llevaba la palma a su punzante frente. _¿De nuevo esto? _Negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. _Mi vida tampoco es de rosa, idiota._ Reprochó ante las palabras de su mente, comenzando a saltar entre los techos de las casas usando shûnpo.

* * *

Karin se encontraba en el patio de su casa, sentada en el césped. Con semblante serio y casi decaído miraba hacia ningún punto fijo. El estar perdida en sus pensamientos no le hizo ver había alguien tras ella―… ¿Cómo voy a resolverlo?

―¿Me lo dices a mí o estás hablando sola? ―Karin volteó al oír aquella voz despreocupada… sabiendo de antemano que era su hermano Ichigo―Karin. ―distraída ella él la miró, cambiando su indiferencia a un gesto preocupado― ¿Pasa… algo?

Ella lo observó por unos momentos sintiendo respeto. _Ichigo ha cambiado. _No era su aspecto; el cual sólo levemente cambió en él, ganando un poco de altura y ensanchando algunos miembros de su cuerpo, como así su rostro y barbilla no lucían tan infantiles. Siempre lo había tenido en alta estima, y entonces recordó porqué hacía aquello.

―No. Nada. ―contestó sonriéndole sinceramente―. Vamos a cenar.

Sin que lo notara ella vio cómo su hermano parecía bajar la mirada con decepción. Ambos entraron a la sala encontrándose a Yuzu quien se apresuraba a colocar los tazones y cubiertos.

―¡Cómo pasaron la tarde mis bellas y adoradas hijaaaas~! ―el médico al entrar en la sala pegó un salto dispuesto a caer abrazando a su hija menor pero fue detenido por un golpe que Karin le propinó antes de sentarse, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el refrigerador por semejante atrevimiento.

―¡A la mierda contigo! ¡¿No ves que Yuzu está llevando platos de vidrio, viejo verde?! ―gritó ante la actitud del que se hacía llamar "médico profesional".

―¡Primero era Ichigo y ahora Karin! ―Isshin se levantó yendo a llorar hacia el cartel de su esposa, reclamando que sus hijas no le querían― ¡Pronto me tendrás a tu ladoooo MASAKI!

Karin volvió a suspirar cuando su padre le dio besos al poster viendo como, sin mucho interés, el joven de naranjas cabellos ignoraba la escena, yendo a sentarse. Al segundo siguiente los demás imitaron, y comenzaron la cena, comentando de cómo les había ido en el día aunque sólo hablaban Yuzu e Isshin.

―Sí, si sigues así pronto superarás al hospital Ishida. ―comentó sarcástica Karin tratando de entrar un poco en la conversación de su padre.

El hombre trataba de impresionar al contar cómo le disque-salvó la vida a un anciano con problemas de irregularidad intestinal. ―¡Oh, ya lo verás! ―alzó un puño en alto dejando escapar de su boca con un trozo de onigiri― ¡Te venceré Ishida Ryuuken!

Yuzu sonrió con alegría, pero al dirigir su vista hacia su hermano y ver que su tazón de comida aún estaba lleno ―¿No te gusta One-chan? ―preguntó inocentemente.

Él recién atendió mirándola con un gesto parecido al desinterés, luego suavizó un poco su entrecejo, _sólo_ era su hermanita ―No tengo hambre, muchas gracias Yuzu. Iré arriba a estudiar.

Tras esto simplemente dejó la sala. Yuzu pareció ofendida y se notaba en sus ojos. Isshin se mostró asustado de que su hijita llorara.

―¡Je Je! ¡Yo iré a darle algún consejito a Ichigo! ¡Seguramente es un mal de amores! ¡SÍ, ESO! ¡Un muy MUY mal de amores! ―a Karin se le descompuso el rostro al ver cuando Isshin gritó sus típicas incoherencias y luego se fue a hacer lo dicho dando saltitos algo afeminados mientras reía diciendo "¡Le daré la charla de la abejita y la florecita a mi hijito queridito!".

―Viejo pervertido. Porqué mejor no adopta un perro. ―era obvio que su padre nunca cambiaría… con nadie.―Vamos, Yuzu ¡La cena no está mal!

―Ajá… ―la voz de Yuzu sonó algo quebrada.

Karin se levantó, tomó el tazón de su hermano y recogió en una charola las porciones de la sobra del almuerzo. ―Me llevo esto ¿Si? ―en ese instante Yuzu volvió a tener una gran sonrisa al saber que su comida no era despreciada. Mientras tanto ella se dispuso a subir hacia su habitación. Entró con cuidado, cerrando tras sí la puerta con llave. Dejó la charola de comida sobre la mesita de luz y dirigió la vista hacia su cama...

Donde reposaba un cuerpo.

Recordó lo sucedido hace unas cuantas horas, y que ese joven que dormía allí la había salvado.

No le había sido fácil en lo absoluto cargarlo hasta su casa, pero lo había logrado. Y ahora él estaba allí, en el trascurso de diez horas de su llegada no había logrado despertar en lo absoluto, siendo sólo su respiración algo ronca la única indicadora de su presencia llenando la habitación.

Al curarle el cuerpo notó que era delgado y pequeño a pesar de su musculatura, la cual parecía trabajada, como si hubiese entrenado desde nacimiento; la parte de su barbilla ―una de las únicas cosas que resultaba humano en su rostro― era redondeada y su piel era bronceada. La blanca máscara, parecida a la estructura ósea, tenía un estilo recto enmarcando de manera brusca sobre los orificios de la nariz y los ojos, de estos últimos sólo se veían los parpados, y le otorgaban un aspecto algo temible e intimidante.

_Traje a… un Arrancar a casa._ Se sorprendía de su propia acción, pero eso haría Ichigo en su lugar o al menos se reconfortaba creyéndolo. Comenzó a mirarlo unos momentos y fue dándose cuenta de que las vendas, antes puestas por ella, ahora se hallaban teñidas por varias manchas rojizas, haciéndole recordar la razón de su preocupación.

Por horas se preguntó si debía ir con Urahara pero temía su reacción. Ya en sus anteriores conversaciones fue notando que siempre actuaba para su conveniencia y no deseaba que lo hiciese. Después de todo él era un hollow.

Y no le tendrían consideraciones.

"_¿Hollow?" Preguntó una jovencita de doce años de edad, sin comprender en absoluto, caminando junto a un joven._

_El de blancos cabellos contestó "Es eso a lo que tú llamas monstruo."_

Su mente divagó unos instantes. ¿Realmente debían deshacerse de ellos? Es decir, claro que sabía que si purificaban a los hollow con una Zanpackutou irían a la Soul Society. Aunque, según entendía, si los Arrancar morían lo más probable era que su destino no fuese ese sitio sino… el infierno.

Se sentó suavemente al borde de la cama y llevó sus manos hacia la zona de mayor sangrado, que era la boca del estómago, cuando su sintió como un brazo la sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza. Karin se alejó poco cuando vio al Arrancar pararse de golpe y mirarla con confusión para luego correr al ver la ventana tras ella pero ni dio dos pasos cuando una gran cantidad de sangre cayó al piso; él se llevó las manos al estómago tambaleándose.

Apresuradamente corrió y sosteniendo su cabeza contra su hombro, con mucho esfuerzo intentaba hacerlo recostar en la cama, algo que resultaba difícil porque se resistía.

―¡¿Idiota no ves que estás herido?! ―tuvo que conformarse con susurrar. Él se limitó a girar la mirada, orgulloso. Aquello la molestó, odiaba cuando le trataban así. Levantó la palma y le dio un zape en el frente de su máscara haciendo que le mirara con sorpresa― ¡Deja de lado tu maldita actitud! ¡Estás en MÍ casa y aquí haces lo que yo digo!

Sin decir más Karin salió renegando, dando pasos fuertes. Tras revisar en varias cajoneras del baño volvió a la habitación con una caja de cartón en mano, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con llave, se apresuró a sentarse en la cama donde ahora el joven estaba recostado con sus ojos mirando hacia la ventana.

―… ¿Estás bien?

Él no le contestó.

Karin no comprendiendo dirigió su vista hacia el sitio que esos ojos ónix claros miraban. Dirigió su vista hacia el cielo. La noche obscurecida, que debido a la lluvia que paró hace horas y extrañamente sin más nubes, ahora lucía un color algo violáceo… se veía hermoso. Lo miró un momento, él seguía con los ojos fijos sobre el intenso cielo.

Le vio sonreír de manera amarga y luego Karin observó cómo iba cerrando los parpados poco a poco y su cabeza caía sobre la almohada. Soltando la caja que traía, sin importarle que los frascos cayeran al suelo y varios terminaran rotos, comenzó a tocarle el pecho aliviándose al notar que aún latía, pero aún así no pudo relajarse al ver que ya no tenía las medicinas que necesitaba. Bajó la vista al suelo, y comenzó a limpiar un poco los cristales rotos. _Necesito más medicinas._ Luego de envolver en varias bolsas de plástico, el vidrio roto, le echó una mirada al joven que estaba en su cama con la mayoría del pecho y tórax vendados.

_Ichi-nii_… _Ahora me toca a mí protegerlos. _Tratando de ignorar lo fácil que le sería espiar la conversación que tenían ambos ―su hermano y su padre― en la habitación de junto, decidió ir en busca de algunas medicinas.

Tomó algo de dinero que tenía oculto en el cajón de su mesita de luz para luego aproximarse a la ventana y saltar con agilidad de su habitación en busca de una farmacia. Podría ser que si tomaba algo de la clínica o su casa más de lo debido, sospecharían. No quería causarle preocupación a Ichigo. Al llegar tuvo que ingeniárselas para mentirle al farmacéutico, seguramente para el hombre sería raro de alguien que vive vida en una clínica el que no tuviera algo esencial como lo eran los remedios.

Karin guardó la pequeña bolsita de papel en el gran bolsillo de su campera, saliendo de la farmacia.

"_¡Devuélvanmelo!" "¿Por qué nos abandonaste…?"_

Paró en seco a media esquina de su casa, llevándose la mano debido al repentino dolor de cabeza.

_**¡Shipp!**_ Un suave chirrido y Karin se apresuró a arrojarse a sí misma al suelo viendo cómo uno de los árboles de las veredas había quedado partido a la mitad y seguía conservando una flama color verde.

― ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ―al oír aquello dirigió su vista, maldiciendo. Bajando lentamente desde el aire, notó cómo el propietario tenía aún alzada una espada. Reincorporándose Karin lo miró, desconociéndolo totalmente― ¿Qué te pasa? Luces como si hubieras visto un monstruo, mocosa.

Una máscara hollow, una Zanpackutou. _Demonios._ Pensó. Se levantó e intentó correr.

―Hablas otro idioma ante alguien que no comprende, es falta de cortesía Zaahari.

Otro sujeto vestido de forma similar aterrizó delante, evitándole el paso. _¡Mierda!_ Se fijó en ambos:

El primer hombre tenía una complexión gruesa, tez clara, bastante musculoso. Su rostro no parecía humano ya que sólo poseía un recubrimiento blanco con marcas violetas que formaban tres círculos finos entrelazados como si fueran sus ojos; en su mano alzada podía notarse huesos salidos, recubriéndole hasta la parte de su descubierto tórax.

El otro en cambio era más joven, y de apariencia más humana que su compañero. Alto, su mirada azul, era parecida a la melancolía contrastando totalmente con su piel morena. Llevaba su cabello, en un tono igual que sus ojos, sujeto en una coleta que llegaba a su cintura, mientras un par de mechones caían suavemente al lado derecho de su rostro.

Ambos la miraban. El primero con ansias de despedazar, el segundo de manera indiferente, aproximándose a ella a paso calmado y subiendo su reiatsu.

Karin no pudo apartar la mirada, hasta que él llegó a estar a escasos centímetros.

―Mi nombre es Davvid.―sonrió de lado―. No necesitamos hacer daño, sólo buscamos una cosa ―las pupilas de de Karin temblaron al notar el desenfunde de su espada―. ¿Dónde le ocultas?

Y era difícil no saber a qué se refería. _Entonces ¿Lo están buscando?_ A Karin se le heló la sangre al sentir cómo presionaba la punta metálica contra su pecho, haciendo que varios hilillos de sangre no visibles humedecieran su camiseta interna. _Pero… se suponía que ellos también deberían sentir su poder. ¿Verdad?_ Recordó al joven. _Entonces… ¿Acaso no es un hollow? ¿Por qué quieren hacerle daño-…?_ Sus pensamientos se detuvieron repentinamente, cuando, una fuerte opresión de dolor en el estómago le advirtió que fue golpeado por el puño del sujeto frente a ella. Cayó de rodillas al instante.

―Odio cuando no se coopera o se tarda demasiado. ―comentó el de cabellos marinos volviendo a su semblante de indiferencia.

Comenzó a toser sangre, cerrando los ojos pare evitar gritar. Davvid sin emoción más que el enojo la alzó del cuello. ―Has de saber bien de quién hablo. Te sugiero, si no quieres una pronta muerte, nos digas dónde se encuentra él.

Ella sólo giró la vista a un lado. Detestaba que alguien fuese así con ella y sintiendo que era suficiente con que no pudiera defenderse, al menos defendería su orgullo.

Zaahari rió burlón al ver que su compañero se sentía insultado y aprovechó hablar ―¿Si la matamos ahora Davvid? ¡Y si no resulta, luego nos vamos por él!

El de humana apariencia cerró los ojos con obvia molestia. ―Esas no han sido las órdenes.

El fornido de clara piel clara bufó y se cruzó de brazos, escupiendo saliva a un lado ―¿Y si matamos a-?

―¡He dicho que no han sido las órdenes! ―repitió fuertemente, volviendo toda su atención hacia la joven sostenida en sus manos.

Karin sentía como las uñas clavadas en su cuello comenzaron a producir heridas, logrando crear un fino río de sangre cayera lentamente. Ardiéndole el agarre, aumentaba el dolor, pero se negaba a hablar. Soportaba todo teniendo presente que, aunque les dijese algo, ellos le harían daño.

Y más que todo ahora que sabía que el chico estaba en peligro.

Finalmente, cuando la mano se abrió, dejándola caer bruscamente al suelo comenzó a respirar con fuerza buscando aire.

―No poseo mucha paciencia, así que prestaré idea de Zaahari. ―dijo con molestia al ver que no daba lo que él quería―. Mátala.

El fornido hombre sonrió con diversión, expresión que logró alterarla más al verle subir su energía, elevándola, al punto en que lograba crear grietas en el asfalto. Desenfundando su espada se aproximó a alzarla sobre ella… pero sólo un torrente de sangre salió de él.

―¡AAAAH! ―Zaahari gritó mientras su mano derecha caía al suelo, se congelaba y desaparecía en pedazos.

Davvid sonrió de lado al voltear y ver a una persona a su lado. ―Sabía que eras tú. ―dijo― Aunque esperaba dos segundos menos.

Tras él y observando de manera calmada a los presentes; un joven vestido con un negro kimono, un representante ―haori ― con el kanji del número diez sobre su espalda y una bufanda turquesa deshilada sobre su cuello.

―Hitsugaya Toushiro. ―nombró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Karin quedó conmocionada al verlo parada frente a ella, sosteniendo su Zanpackutou con una mano en dirección hacia el sujeto que buscaba atacarla antes.

El joven de blancos cabellos juntó las cejas ante las palabras ―No hace falta ser puntual en la muerte. ―sentenció.

―Creí que ese era el trabajo de los Shinigamis. ―expresó― Y cuando sentí tu reiatsu no dudé en pensar que nos harías un favor.

Zaahari furioso, sosteniendo el sangrado, miró a su compañero al notar el significado de las palabras anteriores.

―¡¿LO HICISTE A PROPÓSITO?!

El de larga cabellera sonrió calmo. Ante aquello Zaahari, sin lograr contener su ira, corrió hacia él.

Karin se horrorizó ante lo visto, Hitsugaya en cambio parecía no sorprenderse; La cabeza de Zaahari siendo ahora sostenida por Davvid aún se movía.

―¡H-Hijo d-de puta!-

Davvid volvió a suspirar, arrojó la cabeza al suelo y sin dejarle terminar la aplastó entre su negra bota, logrando que la sangre ensuciara los bordes de su hakama *―Me eres muy inútil… Azriel-sama no merece algo como tú.

Al verlo voltearse Hitsugaya sostuvo más firme la empuñadura de su espada, sin embargo el sujeto no parecía con deseos de atacarle sino que sonrió ladino.

―La verdad… nos veremos pronto. ―chasqueó los dedos y un espiral, color rojo carmesí, se posicionó en el suelo. ―Capitán Shinigami, humana con poderes. ―sin más dio un salto dentro, haciendo que el agujero se cerrara tras él.

Y dejando a un capitán de la décima división con el seño desfigurado del enojo.

―Tou… shiro. ―Karin contempló unos momentos lo que su visión le mostraba, intentando decidirse si creer o no lo que veía.

El joven capitán al oír las palabras tras él, suavemente fue soltando el agarra a su arma, la guardó y se giró a ver. Al instante Karin pudo notarlo. Su color de ojos, su piel, ni siquiera su altura parecía haber cambiado salvo su cabello que estaba ligeramente distinto pero sí era él.

Ese chico era Toushiro, aquel joven que hace tiempo no había visto. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo, disimulando el dolor al ver que él miraba su cuello.

La volvió a observar y al ver a la joven comprendió. ―Entonces sí eras tú, Kurosaki.

Karin se sintió molesta ante el comentario, ya que le aclaraba el que antes no la había reconocido.

―¿Mhhn, "hola"? "¿Qué has hecho en estos años?" ―contestó sarcástica alzando una ceja.

El capitán dirigió su vista hacia su pecho, al notarlo Karin se ruborizó pero no contesto al recordar que antes ese tal Davvid le había herido en la zona. Sonrió tratando de que viese que no estaba mal.

Hitsugaya tras hacer un pequeño análisis visual de su aspecto se dio cuenta de que realmente no estaba grave. Inconscientemente miró hacia el sitio donde minutos antes aquellos Arrancar habían aparecido, su mente le decía que había algo más tras el ataque de antes.

―Kurosaki… necesito preguntarte algo. ―el tono serio hizo a Karin preocuparse un poco.

―Ehhh ―Karin recordó al joven en su casa. _Estoy muerta._― ¿Qué-é es?

Se maldijo ante su nerviosismo pero rezaba a que la pregunta no tuviera que ver con lo que buscaban los sujetos.

―¿Tienes idea del porqué te atacaron?

¿Es que Kami ya no escuchaba? ―No sé… ―balbuceó. Hitsugaya al verla dudar se cruzó de brazos y la miró directamente―Pues… yo… en… ¿Eh, remedios? ―mentalmente se dio un zape ante la idiotez de su comentario. ¡Era obvio que no se tragaría esa excusa!

El capitán alzó una ceja ―¿Remedios? ―aquel comentario ni siquiera parecía estar en el lugar, sólo hacía a Hitsugaya sospechar más que el nerviosismo.

Sabía que había algo que ella le ocultaba. Abrió los ojos cuando una hipótesis se formo en su mente pero luego se relajó al sentir el Reiatsu normal. _No. Kurosaki Ichigo no tiene poderes sería imposible que lo buscasen._

Mientras tanto Karin lo miraba dudosa de contarle la verdad. Él podría ayudarla. _¡Estás loca! ¡Los Shinigamis y Arrancar son enemigos!_ No. Él era diferente. Toushiro podría ayudarla, porque después de todo eran amigos. ¿Verdad?

Bajó la cabeza resignada, se convencía a sí misma de que era lo correcto pese a que algo en su pecho le pedía guardar todo en secreto. ―Tou… shiro. ―le llamó con timidez aunque sabía que él seguía mirándola como si la examinara y era algo que le molestaba― Ayúdame… ―pidió. ―… Por favor.

El bajo tono de voz le hizo sorprenderse, alzó las cejas confundido ―¿Ayudarte? ―interrogó sin entender. ―¿Quieres que haga algo por ti?

Karin pudo sentir cómo si un cartel apareciera sobre su cabeza y dijera "Arruinaré el momento." Sin poder evitarlo su temperamento le hizo fallar mientras que su cara se puso roja del enojo al no poder hacerlo entender.

―¡Sí, ayudarme! ―gritó con fuerza sin importarle que la poca gente que cruzaba por la calle le mirara mal ya que no veían al joven― ¡¿O es que te volviste tonto desde la última vez que te vi y no entiendes qué significa esa palabra?!

Hitsugaya resopló, tratándose de calmar y darse paciencia para lograr entenderla pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro. ―Tiene que ver con el ataque.

No preguntó, lo afirmó. Karin sintió cómo su enojo disminuía, ante lo dicho sólo atinó a dirigir su mirada hacia la esquina contraria de donde se encontraban. ―… en mi casa. ―simplemente dijo.

El capitán comprendió que no le diría, al menos no hasta que le mostrara a lo que se refería. Sin decirle algo, más que hacer una señal con la mano para que la siguiera, Karin se apresuró a caminar hacia la casa Kurosaki con él siguiéndole el paso detrás.

Se sentía nerviosa pero nada más podía hacer tan sólo tratar de relajarse, algo difícil al ser seguida por un dios de la muerte. Y ahora, sin lo pensaba bien, nunca había esperado volver a verle. Había pasado bastante tiempo. _Tres años._

A veces las personas llegaban en el momento oportuno, y deseaba que esta visita del capitán no fuera para dar malas noticias. No se sentía preparada aún para afrontar otra guerra.

Mucho menos con aquella sensación punzándole el pecho a cada momento y los sueños raros en su cabeza.

Al llegar el capitán se extrañó que ella no entrara por la puerta sino que le dio la vuelta a la casa, donde se trepó a un árbol dejándole algo impresionado ya que significaba que se había "escapado" de su casa.

_Kurosaki Karin._ Aquella humana, hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, que podía ver hollows y tenía gran energía espiritual incluso como para ver a un Shinigami. La verdad, casi se había olvidado de que ella existía… por más grosero que eso sonase.

Al verla explotar de ese modo contra él pudo comprender perfectamente que estaba molesta, por algo, normalmente era lo contrario. Las dos veces que se encontraron siempre había sido él el de la actitud pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando vio que ella llegó hasta la ventana, se apresuró a saltar también, entrando en lo que seguramente sería la habitación de la joven.

Ni bien ingresó pudo ver claramente a lo que se refería ella, un sujeto con las vestimentas Arrancar reposaba sobre la cama. Puso su vista sobre ella quien le miró desafiante. ―Kurosaki…

El tono de reproche le hizo olvidar la explicación que tenía pensada. ¿Acaso él la estaba juzgando? Repentinamente y sin aviso su pecho se comprimió, miró hacia el lado del joven que yacía recostado deseando evitar la mirada fría que él le estaba dirigiendo, preguntándose el porqué dolía el que la mirara de ese modo.

Hitsugaya notó que parecía no querer hablar así que alzó nuevamente la voz. ―Kurosaki no me hagas preguntarlo.

Silencio.

Karin aun llevaba la vista desviada sabiendo que no tenía excusas. Debería decirle la verdad entonces, de igual modo nunca planeó mentirle.

―Está herido. ―dijo dejando por fin notar su preocupación en espera de que dijera algo.

Hitsugaya no dejó de penetrarla con la mirada, haciéndola tensarse, esa parte de él jamás la había presenciado. Aunque era algo que le recordaba a la primera vez que lo vio, la cual había sido la única vez que sí había logrado intimidarla. Y se preguntó si realmente había conocido una vez al joven capitán de la décima división, o si sólo su mente había adornado las características que ya poseía.

Hitsugaya comenzó a pensar en lo sucedido y entonces cuadró todo. Los Arrancar buscaban a aquel sujeto y ella lo tenía, seguramente por eso la atacaron. ―Era por él.

Lo miró furibunda. Al oírle decir aquello su mente olvidó todo, que una vez él había sido su amigo, o que él una vez también le había salvado.

―Si le haces algo Toushiro yo… yo… ―sabía qué papel jugaba cada uno, y sabía con certeza que él con un solo roce podría matarla ―aunque dudaba mucho de esta última― pero no se dejaría hacer fácilmente.― ¡No importa cómo pero te mato! ―exclamó fuertemente.

Los dos pares de ojos encontraron luchando con la mirada. Karin furiosa, Hitsugaya sintiendo cómo su cargo lucía irrelevante ante ella. _Toda la familia Kurosaki es así de terca…_ Se rindió, dio un largo suspiro y empezó a dirigirse al sujeto sobre la cama.

Le miró unos momentos, ante la expectante mirada de Karin que parecía no querer perderse nada. Supo que algo andaba mal, o mejor dicho, que algo no funcionaba. Detuvo sus ojos sobre el rostro, mirando del cuello hasta el poco cabello que lograba distinguirse de entre… la máscara. _Eso es._ Era la máscara.

―¿Ha estado todo el tiempo con ella? ―se apresuró a preguntar―. ¿Has visto su rostro?

Karin parpadeó confusa. ―¿A qué te refieres?

Entonces su teoría era cierta. ―No es un Arrancar. ―dijo para él mismo, haciendo que Karin se sorprendiera.

¿No era un Arrancar? ¿Y entonces por qué?... Su pensamiento fue cortado cuando vio cómo el capitán se acercaba hacia el joven extendiendo los brazos a la vez que una brillante luz aparecía alrededor del cuerpo.

―¡Waaah! ―temiendo que le hiciera algo malo Karin se apresuró a empujar al capitán haciendo que cayera al piso y terminara dando su frente contra el pie de la cama.

Y allí, un capitán del Gotei 13, el capitán de la décima división, niño prodigio, Hitsugaya Toushiro… medio atragantándose con un zapato de futbol que se estampó de repente al ser arrojado al suelo. Con total vergüenza el joven se levantó, arrojó a un lado el zapato y furioso volteó la vista a la chica.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente y su seriedad se perdió, le dirigió una mirada a la chica la cual claramente decía que se explicara.

―¡¿QUÉ PENSABAS HACERLE?!

Una vena palpitó sobre la sien del capitán, esa humana…

Al entender fue apresurando a explicar. ―Kidōu.

―¿Eh?

Miró hacia el sujeto que estaba sobre la cama.―Para sanarlo, aquí quizá lo llaman "magia".

Tras oír aquella se sintió aliviada, y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura creyendo que no se había equivocado al hacerle saber al joven capitán lo que pasaba.

Claro que algo que pasó por alto Karin fue que el capitán no parecía a gusto con la idea de tener que hacerlo, mucho menos planeaba simplemente dejarlo estar.

Hitsugaya alzó nuevamente sus manos, acercándolas al pecho del joven y Karin pudo ver cómo un nuevo brillo aparecía rodeando la zona de la herida. _Es estúpido pero…_De igual forma las heridas no eran tan graves como para que le costase la vida a aquel sujeto.

Karin se mantuvo atenta de las acciones del capitán ―¿Es normal que eso pase?... ―se preguntó en voz alta al mirar hacia el sector del rostro de la persona convaleciente.

Hitsugaya al oírla le echó una mirada a la máscara nuevamente, dejando de emanar Reiatsu para el kidou, extrañamente había comenzado a brillar en un tono negro. El brillo fue desapareciendo poco a poco y lentamente varias grietas aparecieron sobre la máscara, y de repente se quebró en pedazos los cuales se desvanecieron en el aire, dejando que pudieran ver el rostro.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron lo más posible ante lo que veían….

―¡¿Qué-é… demonios es esto?! ―Karin exclamó alterada:

El rostro del joven recostado era idéntico al de Hitsugaya.

Su mente entró en pánico al voltear al joven capitán el cual tenía el rostro tan o más alterado que ella, dándole a entender de que él tampoco sabía qué ocurría. Repentinamente, los parpados del muchacho se abrieron de golpe, se paró de la cama haciendo que ambos dieran unos pasos atrás, Hitsugaya colocándose delante de él mientras veía los ojos, del chico, idénticos a los suyos mirarle con sorpresa.

Karin observó atónita cómo el joven capitán con su mano derecha desenfundaba con rapidez su Zanpackutou, y casi sin mover su cuerpo posaba la punta de la hoja sobre el cuello del muchacho.

No quería que le hiciese daño ―¡T-Toushiro!

―¿Qué demonios eres? ―preguntó con odio dejando la sorpresa de lado e ignorando a la Kurosaki.

El de blanco ropaje le miró ceñudo, luego colocó la mirada en Karin casi desapercibidamente, y volvió a colocarla en quien le hablaba. Su ceño cambió de la gran sorpresa al drástico enojo y al instante siguiente el joven capitán tenía la hoja de una espada sobre su cuello también.

―¡Toushiro! ―gritó Karin exaltada, para su mala suerte volvió a ser ignorada.

―No tengo que contestarte. ―la voz monótona del de blanca vestimenta dijo, tan parecida a la de él, Hitsugaya sentía que era como dialogar consigo mismo y… No era algo que le gustara hacer.

Le miró gélidamente, a su vez el joven le devolvió el gesto. Las manos alzadas, sosteniendo sus respectivas armas en el cuello del otro sin hacer ningún movimiento más que visualizar a su oponente, Karin sintió como si estuviese viendo al capitán amenazándose a sí mismo. Ninguno retrocedía pero tampoco avanzaba, sólo se dedicaban a mirarse a los ojos con la misma expresión. Esa expresión que ella estaba comenzando a odiar: Indiferencia.

―¿No me vas a atacar? ―rompió el silencio el de ropa blanca― ¿Qué quitar vidas no es el trabajo de un Shinigami?

Hitsugaya alzó un poco la vista para mirarlo más fijamente ―¿Qué quitar almas no es el trabajo de un hollow? ―le respondió del mismo modo, haciéndole fruncir el seño al muchacho.

―No me compares. ―gruñó.

―No juzgues. ―reclamó él, luego volvió a mirar sus ropas― Vistiéndote como un hollow cuando no eres uno… ―remarcó― ¿Qué eres?

El muchacho frunció más el seño, ―¡A la mierda contigo! ¿Qué te importa? ―gritó mientras de un solo movimiento blandía su espada sobre la cabeza del capitán quien alcanzó a detenerla con su Zanpacktou.

El muchacho miró a Hitsugaya impresionado.

―Tendrás que hacer mucho más si quieres vivir. ―solamente dijo el capitán al verle reaccionar de ese modo.

Karin vio cómo el similar al capitán se echaba atrás, alzando su espada pero igual que antes no obtenía resultado ya que Hitsugaya volvía a detener cada ataque.

Nuevamente el sonido de los metales chocando, Hitsugaya sin presión alguna sostuvo firme con una mano su arma mientras que el muchacho misterioso forzaba con las dos.

―Te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿Qué eres?

El muchacho volvió a gruñir ―Te lo diré de nuevo: No tengo que contestarte.

Ya falto de paciencia Hitsugaya supo que debía tomar otro método, antes de que el muchacho volviese a dirigir su espada hacia él, alzó su Zanpacktou con suavidad mientras que velozmente la clavaba en el costado del estómago donde se encontraba la herida que antes intentó curar.

―¡Toushiro detente! ―gritó Karin con fuerza, se sentía inútil pero nada podía hacer en ese momento y no deseaba que aquel joven, sea quién o qué fuere, saliera herido mucho menos delante de sus narices.

―¿Qué eres? ―cuestionó al muchacho el cual ahora sólo se defendía con una mano en su arma ya que con la otra se sostenía su herida abierta por la cual un chorro de sangre seguía cayendo al suelo.

El muchacho de blancos ropajes yacía bañado en sudor, respirando dificultosamente debido a sus heridas y no hizo más que doblarse de dolor mientras mascullaba algo inentendible para Karin y poco entendible para Hitsugaya. Luego alzó la mirada por el rabillo de su ojo hacia el joven capitán.

―"_I am your father."_ ―rió con burla mientras se sostenía aún la herida, claramente negándose a contestarle lo que estaba pidiendo.

Inmediatamente Hitsugaya llegó a la conclusión de que él no podría hacerle hablar pues era _Demasiado terco._ Y eso no ayudaba en nada, mucho menos a su paciencia. Y sólo tenía algo por hacer entonces:

Ambos alzaron sus armas, Hitsugaya su Zanpackutou y el misterioso joven su espada. Karin sabía perfectamente que aquel chico no tendría ventaja alguna, no es que lo subestimara pero a simple vista se pudo dar cuenta de ello. Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera un movimiento corrió y se interpuso entre ambos.

El joven de blancas ropas, al ver aquello y notándose en clara desventaja no necesitó más. No podía luchar y ganar. _No ahora._ Sin hacer más, usando la energía que le quedaba, se aproximó a la ventana y salió de allí.

Hitsugaya apenas y había visto todo, teniendo a Karin con los brazos a los lados interponiéndose entre él. Se apuró a esquivarla y se acercó al la ventana abierta, colocó un pie el marco mirando de un lado a otro por el cielo nocturno.

Pero era tarde, lo había perdido.

―¡¿Qué te pasa Toushiro?! ―gritó― ¡¿Por qué lo atacaste?! ―preguntó furiosa. Se suponía que la ayudaría, y eso la decepcionaba más que molestarla.

La verdad a pocas personas trataba así Karin, más que todo a su padre aunque sólo se encargaba de golpearlo para hacerle entender pues nunca solía molestarse realmente con él. Y no podía evitar que la única persona en quien estaba depositando su confianza le fallara.

El joven capitán al oír lo dicho suspiró harto. ¿Qué se suponía que creía ella? Primero criticándolo, luego pidiéndole favores que sabía no podría cumplir y ahora dejando que una posible amenaza escapara.

El tiempo había hecho cambiar su manera de ser, y era bien sabido que ya no el niño de hace años el cual se molestaba con facilidad, si lo hacía no lo demostraba. Pero ahora… Estaba realmente harto y por consecuencia en ese momento no tenía nada qué expresar más que esa emoción.

―No es algo que te incumba. ―contestó de manera seca, volteándose a verla indiferente―. Te lo digo una vez y no lo repetiré: Kurosaki Karin deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos. Recuerda que tú eres una simple humana.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación de un salto, dejando a una Karin con la mirada perdida tras el sitio donde anteriormente él había estado.

Instintivamente la joven se llevó su mano derecha hecha puño al pecho mientras bajaba la mirada y las palabras del décimo capitán resonaban en su mente.

"_Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos. Eres una simple humana."_

Esas palabras se estaban grabando inconscientemente en la mente de Karin, en ese momento no era capaz de lograr que su mente dejara de repetirlas una y otra vez llenándole la cabeza. Sin saber cómo reaccionar, además del llanto el cual negaba que apareciese por sus ojos, comenzó a golpear a puñetazos el colchón de su cama. Aún así el dolor era insoportable, lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse así. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su pequeña mes ―la cual hacía de escritorio―y comenzó a tirar al suelo todo lo que había en ella sin importarle el ruido que provocaba.

"_Recuerda que tú eres una simple humana."_

Aventó todo de un lado a otro, desde sus revistas deportivas hasta sus útiles escolares, tratando de desahogar el estúpido dolor que se había instalado en su pecho.

* * *

_Ichigo cambió._

―Ichigo… ―Isshin lo llamó, apoyándose en la puerta tras él. Llevaba más de media hora allí parado y su hijo no se dignaba a prestarle atención a nada que no fuera su pequeño librero.

El de naranjas cabellos tomó uno de los gruesos libros y se sentó frente a su escritorio. ―Por favor papá, debo estudiar. ―dijo serio― Así que si no vienes a contar de cómo mierdas te convertiste en Shinigami o porqué entonces no vengas a molestarme. ―finalmente contestó sabiendo que era algo que su padre no haría por el momento. Tras decir las palabras volvió su vista hacia el libro con concentración.

_Ichigo ha cambiado._ Isshin lo miró con cierta preocupación. Su mente le pedía lo contrario, que lo negara, pero no podía. Ichigo había madurado realmente rápido.

Eso lo aterraba, sin decir una palabra salió de la habitación. Antes de poder irse abajo como hubiera querido oyó como varias cosas, ruidos duros y otros dando al piso, extrañado se acercó hacia donde provenía el alboroto y terminó parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija mayor. Intrigado apoyó suavemente la frente sobre la madera de la puerta.

―_Yo no soy sólo eso… _―la voz de Karin se oyó detrás―_puedo hacerlo ¡Puedo defenderme por mí misma! ¡Puedo y lo voy a hacer! ¡Como que me llamo Kurosaki Karin lo voy a hacer!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

* Hakama: Pantalón samurái, el pantalón de los shinigamis, Arrancar.

***Tou-san** o sino **Otou-san**: **Padre**. (?) o.o

*_**I am your father:**_ Yo soy tu padre – frase de Star Wars. xD


	4. Orgullo color blanco puro

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Orgullo color blanco puro**

* * *

_Cuatro días. _En su cabeza, su voz, molestándola. _Cuatro días. Cuatro días._

Ese era el tiempo pasado desde el incidente y aún no tenía idea de nada.

―¡CUATRO IMBÉCILES Y ESTÚPIDOS DÍAS! ―gritó con tal fuerza que los pájaros salieron volando de los postes de luz cercanos en los que se posaban mientras que las personas le miraron sorprendidas.

Meneó la cabeza, intentando pensar en cualquier otra cosa. _¡Como en el clima! Últimamente está soleado._

Pero ni el bello y cálido día le distraía, porque volvía a pensar en eso.

Un extraño Menos. Ese joven de vestido de Arrancar matando al raro Menos. Dos sujetos atacándola. Toushiro… El capitán de la décima división, salvándola. El joven vestido de Arrancar igual a Toushiro, ambos peleando. El joven igual a él huyendo.

…Y Toushiro degradándola al llamarla "Simple-humana-débil"

También estaba su preocupación por ese joven, al que no había visto desde entonces, algo que lograba hacerla sentirse culpable.

Apuró el paso sabiendo que nuevamente llegaría tarde a clase.

Otra cosa que detestaba era que solía ver al capitán por la ciudad, vigilando desde lo alto, pero no hablaba con él ni él con ella. Ambos se ignoraban, incluso hasta cuando el uno o el otro se veía en situación riesgosa como una pelea con un hollow.

Al estar frente a la puerta de su clase no se molestó en abrir ya que, como siempre pasaba, su profesor abrió la puerta antes de que ella mirándola con un gesto de reprobación.

El profesor Koihiro Takana, un hombre alto y formal, llevaba gafas gruesas y una mirada penetrante tras estas. Nunca gritaba, con su presencia ya inspiraba temor, tampoco pedía algo sino que daba castigos.

―Una hora tarde Kurosaki. ―En su idioma. "Hoy también te quedas castigada."

Karin agacho la espalda, en gesto de disculpa, para entrar y luego volvió a alzar la cabeza.

Sin esperar que el simple hecho de hacerlo la dejara a medio camino al ver, sentado en la segunda hilera, al joven chico de hace cuatro días atrás.

―¡Toushiro-chan dijo que se quedaría un tiempo en la ciudad!―Yuzu, que se encontraba un banco delante de donde ella se sentaba, tuvo que llamarla para hacerla reaccionar, contestándole en voz baja para que el profesor no oyera.

"¿Toushiro-chan?"

Desgraciadamente Karin se quedó con la duda sembrada, ya que el profesor les llamó la atención y les dio un buen regaño a ambas.

Y así pasaron las clases para ambas hermanas, Yuzu sólo miraba a la pizarra, alzaba la mano y asentía de ser necesario, Karin… estaba distraída desde lo visto.

Miró hacia el joven que se encontraba sentado, tomando anotaciones de la clase de historia, parecía bastante entretenido. Al parecer no era la única ensimismada con él, las miradas despectivas que la mayoría de los alumnos le daban al joven de blancos cabellos eran notorias.

El sonido de campana al fin llegó, indicando la hora del almuerzo.

Varios de los alumnos se levantaron, agrupándose. Algunos comerían allí, mientras que otros a fuera.

Cuando Karin vio que el joven desconocido se levantaba hizo lo mismo,

―Karin-chan. ¡Vamos! ―la gemela de adorables coletas se paró frente a ella, interrumpiéndole el paso.

Junto a Yuzu ya se encontraban unas cuantas chicas, más amigas de la menor que de ella. Todas solían almorzar en el patio, sentadas debajo de algún árbol, charlando y distrayéndose de clase.

―¡Bueno, es que tengo que hacer algo, disculpa Yuzu ahora vengo! ―logró decir para luego salir corriendo hacia el pasillo donde no había rastro del joven.

Iba a dar la vuelta para salir al jardín de la escuela cuando tres personas se le interpusieron.

Karin los miró un momento.

Uno de ellos que estaba parado a la derecha era casi de su altura, su cabello rubio ocultaba su sonrisa de suficiencia, en sus ojos negros se visualizaba la burla. El del lado izquierdo era poco más alto que ella, llevando la misma mirada que el anterior en sus ojos también negros rasgados, mientras que se rascaba su cabello negro de forma perezosa. El del medio en cambio era más bajo, de talla gruesa y su cabello era rizado y castaño peinado en un raro afro.

Vestían el uniforme de esa escuela, la camisa sin mangas color blanco y los pantalones azules.

Los reconoció al instante.

―Maldición. ―Karin susurró, dispuesta a salir corriendo, pues no tenía tiempo para lo que pasaría. En cuanto lo intentó el rubio y el de corto cabello negro la tomaron de los brazos avanzaron con suavidad, colocando sus manos antebrazos sobre los de ella la alzaron.― ¡Suéltenme! ¡Que me suelten maldita sea!

―Nop. ―contestó el pelinegro, la chica que sostenían de espaldas volvió a gritar.

―¡Kei dile algo a Heita!―le gritó al de afro, el cual estaba delante de ella.

―Nos debes mucho. ―él dijo, frunciendo el seño.

Molesta, Karin comenzó a patearles. Como tenía su falda puesta se lograba ver debajo, algo que el rubio no desaprovechó.

―Ryohei, el capitán te matará si sabe que le estás viendo las bragas. ―contestó Kei levemente ruborizado, desviando la mirada. Ante el comentario el rubio tembló sin evitar una mirada asesina de la chica a la que sostenía.

El pasillo no estaba vacío, claro que nadie impidió eso. Conocían muy bien a aquel grupo y ninguno iba en contra de ellos, así que todos trataron de ignorar la bizarra escena de ver cómo tres chicos, dos de ellos sosteniendo alzada del suelo a la chica que aún gritaba como loca, iban de los más tranquilos hacia las escaleras que daban a la azotea de la escuela.

De repente la luz del sol casi cegó a Karin, ya habían llegado a la azotea, al ver cómo la bajaban al suelo supo que ese era su plan. Se puso alerta, esperando cualquier cosa de los chicos que ahora se colocaban delante suyo.

Esos chicos eran, nada más y nada menos que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo de fútbol. Amigos que ella dejó, por temor a que fuesen heridos por hollows.

Esperaba que la odiaran, que de un día para otro alguien de deje de hablar dolía, y según sus miradas eso parecía.

Los tres chicos se mantenían callados, hasta que Karin sintió varias pisadas, se volteó a ver y notó cómo un chico desconocido venía a ella de manera calmada.

―Vaya, al fin volvemos a verte. ¿Eh, Karin?

Ella lo miró. Su cabello castaño peinado a un lado y sus ojos grises se le hacía familiar, sin embargo su altura y su voz hacían los recuerdos confusos. Y por su ropa, pues vestía el uniforme totalmente gris del instituto al que antes asistía su hermano, tampoco se le hacía conocido.

―¿Y tú quién demonios eres, y qué quieres?

Ante las palabras el chico frunció el seño,

―¿Qué, no me recuerdas? ―su voz pareció dolida, suspiró y luego se llevó la mano al bolsillo. Karin no esperó que sacara unas gafas, amarillas y gruesas, a la vez que se la colocaba. ―¿Y ahora?

Los ojos de Karin se volvieron globitos mientras que se llevó la mano al estómago y soltó una gran carcajada, le parecía divertido.

―¡Ya te pareces a Kazuya!

Una vena roja se hinchó en la frente del castaño. ―¡Yo soy Kazuya!

La risa de Karin se detuvo al acto. ―¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó.

―Miren, no estamos aquí para hablar sobre a qué tiempo le vino la pubertad a cada uno.―el único rubio se atrevió a decir sólo para ser fulminados por la mirada de Karin y Kazuya.

―Ryohei tiene razón. ―afirmó el de afro―. Nosotros vinimos aquí para otra cosa.

Kazuya asintió. Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí y luego a ella, con un gesto de malicia.

Karin aún seguía de pie, tratando de no alterarse hasta que una voz a sus espaldas hizo voltear a los cinco.

―Desgraciados.

Karin maldijo mentalmente, efectivamente cuando volteó se lo encontró.

Sus blancos cabellos, diferenciándolo de la persona que él conocía, le caían en punta sobre los ojos, ocultándolos y dándole efecto a la situación. Su piel, levemente bronceada, con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

El chico que también vestía el uniforme masculino de su escuela… y que también se parecía a Hitsugaya Toushiro.

―¿Toushiro? ―Ryohei, Heita y Kei preguntaron al verlo. Kazuya se mantuvo callado.

―¿Aprovechándose de una dama indefensa? ―gruñó mientras los fulminaba con la mirada a los cuatro.

Una gran gota animé se colocó tras la cabeza de los presentes.

_¿Qué con esa actitud?_ Se preguntó Karin abochornada.

―Yo no veo a ninguna dama ―Heita dijo con una risa―, y mucho menos indefensa.

Sin embargo la mirada del de blanca cabellera era extremadamente seria. Miró a Karin ―¿Estás bien?

―¡Sí, no seas tonto! ¡Serán idiotas pero no abusivos!―trató de no sonar desconfiada, sabía que ese chico no era Toushiro pero aún así los otros creían lo contrario.

Yuzu no sabía de lo acontecido, tanto como que no sabía la existencia de los shinigamis por lo que seguramente no le resultaba raro pero ella sí notaba lo que ocurría.

―Ya que Toushiro está aquí ―Ryohei miró a sus amigos― ¿Por qué no se lo pedimos a él?

Kazuya negó ―Karin es quien debe hacerlo.

Karin supo que no tenía salida después de todo si consideraban que ese chico jugara sería un peligro. No lo conocían, y no quería que sospecharan nada. ―Está bien, está bien.

―¡Ey, Toushiro! ¿Vienes? ―Heita volteó la mirada, sorprendiéndose. ―¿Cuándo se fue?

Karin volteó sorprendida, en el lugar donde antes estaba el de cabellos blancos ahora no había nada, y debió forzarse a no parecer nerviosa. Además, sería la primera vez en bastante tiempo que volvería a jugar con sus amigos.

Los cinco amigos se fueron, a Karin parecía no importarle saltarse las clases ese día. Cuando llegaron a la cancha sus amigos le comenzaron a explicar que jugarían con un equipo callejero, formado de estudiantes de preparatoria y segundaria, al igual que ellos.

Ella no prestó mucha atención pues estaba distraída. Si no hubiera sido porque uno del equipo contrario casi le patea el balón en la cara no hubiera "despertado".

Y luego de casi dos horas de continuo partido el equipo "Hikuro" ―"fuego negro", debido a su capitana― obtuvo la gran merecida victoria.

Un tiempo de entrenamiento más, siendo casi las seis de la tarde. Y fue cuando Karin se apresuró a ir hacia su casa… sin notar que, sentado en una rama cercana, el joven desconocido se había mantenido observando la escena con seriedad.

Karin se iba corriendo, esperando que Yuzu no le regañara por llegar tarde, no es como si su padre inspirara temor.

Le faltaba poco para llegar así que bajó un poco la velocidad, caminando de manera lenta dobló la esquina que daría con su casa cuando notó que una persona conocida estaba delante de ella. Estuvo a preguntarle qué hacía allí pero recordó lo acontecido aquella vez y en qué quedó cada uno.

"_Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos"_

Aún no había superado eso, y probablemente no lo haría. Karin alzó la barbilla y entonces pasó caminando, tratando de ignorarlo sin esperar que al chocar levemente su hombro con el del capitán este cayera al suelo inconsciente. Con horror se acercó al cuerpo. Al darle la vuelta notó que ardía, le llevó la mano a la cabeza…

Sí, era fiebre.

* * *

_La obscuridad de una fría noche podía distinguirse a simple vista; un césped humedecido por el rocío, el aroma a tierra húmeda y varios árboles faltos de hojas debido al frío clima._

_**SHIPPP**__: Desapareció el paisaje, sin siquiera él moverse._

_Miró, con sorpresa, que se encontraba en un lugar distinto: En interior de Las Noches._

_Una gran silla blanca con un diseño simple y a la vez duro, recto, en donde reposaba brazos un hombre._

_Largo cabello castaño, el cual parecía llegarle debajo de los hombros, con pocos mechones sobre su ojos; antes los había visto cafés ahora sólo presenciaba unas orbes completamente violáceas y dos pupilas negras, a la vez en su rostro pudo apreciar una sonrisa austera formándose en sus labios._

_Un hombre conocido…_

— _¡Aizen! —exclamó, pasando de la sorpresa, de tenerlo frente, a la furia de saber quién era._

_El sujeto parecía no haberle oído, no le importó, reunió Reiatsu en sus piernas para intentar correr hacia ese hombre pero —para su desgracia, pensó— sus pies se mantenía inmóviles._

—_Ni lo intentes. —la voz grave sobre él, omnipresente, gritó con enojo haciéndole retumbar los oídos—¿No me digas que crees estar frente a él?_

_Abrió los ojos por quinta vez en aquel momento. Comenzó a pensar a la vez que miraba su ropa. Llevaba el uniforme shinigami, su haori, sin embargo la Zanpackutou en su mano parecía hueca y no emitía ningún poder, como tampoco él parecía emitir poder espiritual. "No puedo utilizar kidōu, no tengo a Hyorinmaru, y…"_

_Había algo más._

_La voz parecía leer sus pensamientos, contestó —Lo que tienes ahora es sólo una visión._

_Y lo comprendió. "Es por eso." Podía ver su alrededor y nadie podía verlo, podía hablar pero nadie le oía. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar varios pasos caminar al trono, ahora pensó que lo mejor sería observar._

_**Tap-Tap **__Los pasos se acercaban con lentitud, y con una inusual elegancia. Hitsugaya observó, girando la cabeza, como un cuerpo; alto, de complexión algo fornida, ya que podían notarse una ancha espalda; vestido con una blanca hakama y una chaqueta apegada al cuerpo — según creía, debía ser de un soldado de época occidental antigua—siguió repasando su vista hasta que observó el lado izquierdo del hombro: Al sujeto le faltaba un brazo._

_Quizá lo había perdido en alguna batalla._

_Continuó con su inspección mirando delante del lado izquierdo del pecho de las ropas, cosido llevaba una insignia en negro, un trébol de tres hojas con el número 10 dentro._

_El hombre avanzó y él pudo ver como se situaba de pie delante del trono._

—_Veo que has llegado. —la voz sarcástica de Aizen esta vez poniéndose serio le hacía sentir nauseas._

_Trató de observar más detalles de aquel hombre, una gran máscara —con una estrella negra en el centro— que por alguna extraña razón le cubría el rostro. Siguió observando hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una gran cabellera blanca, recogida por un trozo fino de tela verde-turquesa, lo cual se llevó su atención de inmediato._

"_Eso…" Sus ojos se paralizaron._

_Fue como si cada célula de su ser pidiera a gritos auxilio, dejando en una mueca en su rostro todo su terror al ver aquella tela de color similar a sus ojos._

_Porque podía sentir su reiatsu emanar de aquel trozo de tela, idéntica a lo que ahora llevaba como bufanda sobre su cuello. "…Es la banda de mi Zanpackutou."_

_Y lo peor, como una sincronización hecha para alterarlo, Aizen sonrió de manera arrogante._

—_Bienvenido de nuevo…—El hombre abrió los parpados, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados, dejando ver un par de ojos de un intenso color turquesa, mientras que con su único brazo se quitaba la máscara; al tiempo en que hacía una reverencia con la rodilla y se inclinaba ante aquel traidor—… Hitsugaya-kun._

―¡AH! ―Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, maldiciendo al notar nada. _Era sólo una pesadilla. _Pestañeó varias veces, levantó la vista hacia los lados, notando que no se encontraba dormido en un árbol como las noches anteriores sino que ahora estaba recostado en una cama. Esa habitación la reconocía, la conoció hace poco más bien.

Colocó sus manos a los lados para levantarse pero un gran dolor en su frente lo hizo volver a recostar su cabeza sobre la almohada y, con fastidio, acomodarse el paño húmedo que tenía en su frente.

―Treinta grados. ―Karin se encontraba sentada en una silla a su lado, y con molestia disfrazando la preocupación de su rostro―. No puedo creer que hace unos momentos tenías el doble de fiebre que ahora.

El joven capitán masculló por lo bajo, no era ser salvado por el enemigo, y para él era igual de tonto lo que pasaba.

―¿Qué tan patético me veo? ―preguntó con sarcasmo.

Ella apretó puños al oír esas palabras, el capitán tenía la misma actitud del otro día. Se sintió tonta, no esperaba un "Gracias por todo, eres tan buena~" y al menos quería algo, una sonrisa o simplemente…

―Demasiado. ―contestó para sorpresa del capitán quien desvió la vista al lado contrario.

Karin se dirigió hacia la puerta―. Pero no por estar enfermo. ―afirmó en voz baja al salir de la habitación.

―Tsk.

Hitsugaya molesto por las palabras de Karin se levantó de la cama para marcharse, tras la puerta la chica se forzaba a quedarse quieta esperando. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero era el mejor estado en que podía dejarlo ir, ya no tenía tanta fiebre además él no quería su ayuda. Oyó el ruido de las ventanas abriéndose, y se mordió el labio para contenerse.

Dentro de la habitación el capitán estaba disputándose mentalmente dos situaciones; Si volver a la Soul Society o quedarse en el mundo humano. No tenía un avance de la situación. Aquellos hollows extraños sólo aparecían de vez en cuando y su trabajo se veía solamente en su exterminio.

Si no se iba se debía al joven misterioso similar a él en apariencia.

Aquel joven que ella también había ayudado.

_Kurosaki Karin._ Un pequeño pensamiento revoló su mente que eran varios recuerdos de hace unos años junto a esa chica. Sus partidos de fútbol, el día que la invitó a quedarse en su casa debido a que no tenía lugar donde quedarse. Esa chica era una persona bastante amable con él a pesar de su temperamento con ella.

¿Sus palabras habrían sido adecuadas? "No es algo que te incumba" "Te lo digo una vez y no lo repetiré, deja de entrometas en mis asuntos. Recuerda que tú eres una simple humana"

Había estado demasiado estresado últimamente y quizá no midió sus palabras.

Incluso luego de decirle eso ella no le negó ayuda cuando la necesitó.

Unos minutos pasaron y cuando Karin creyó que estaba listo abrió para entrar, encontrando que el chico estaba parado mirando hacia la ventana.

Antes de que diera la vuelta y saliera de allí la voz del capitán la detuvo. ―Olvídalo.

Ella se quedó un momento en esa palabra, comprendiendo qué significaba mientras una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sí, ella no le conocía de toda la vida pero había aprendido a leer sus acciones, algo parecidas a la de su hermano o a ella misma.

Creyendo que no entendía el capitán siguió. ―Que… olvides lo que dije sobre ti. ―repitió volteando sin mirarla directamente―. ¿Kurosaki?

Sí que era orgulloso el capitán… hasta para pedir perdón.

―Tengo algo que proponerte Toushiro ―de repente colocó sus manos a modo de jarras en sus caderas y avanzó con una gran sonrisa―. Pero te costará.

_Y yo pensaba que Matsumoto era la única loca._ No evitó el capitán pensar. ¿De aquí a cuando cada mujer que le tocaba conocer era tan bipolar?

Entró en cuenta de las palabras. ―¿A qué te refieres?

Repentinamente el rostro de Karin se tornó serio. El joven de esa tarde. No era bruta, sabía qué buscaba el capitán. _A menos que… le demuestre que no es una mala persona._ Sonrió internamente.

―Él está en mi clase.

El Hitsugaya parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido.

Al menos tenía algo. La vigilia sobre el poder espiritual de la familia Kurosaki no se impedía a él, es más, se consideraría precaución. ¿Pero cómo rayos se suponía que ni siquiera había notado su presencia cerca de ella?

Y si intuía lo que ella quería, algo notable, no se quedaría en mejor estado.

―Es peligroso. ―negó al instante la simple idea. Ella no debía intentar ni hablar con él.

Karin lo miró perpleja ―Puedo hacerlo. ¡Vamos! Se nota que necesitas ayuda, no seas orgulloso Toushiro.

El desvió la vista mientras cerraba los ojos con una vena sobre su frente ―¿Cómo me has llamado?

Ella ignoró el comentario ―Estuvo en mi clase, estoy completa. ¿Qué no es suficiente para que me dejes preguntarle unas cosas? ―el capitán alzó una ceja―, ¡confía en mí!

Porque quería ser de ayuda, necesitaba saber cosas. En ese asunto sentía que no sólo estaba Toushiro. Su alma se lo pedía, había algo raro con ese chico misterioso. Su sueño… creía que tenían algo que ver.

El capitán la miró fijamente un momento, sus ojos ónix lucían decididos, finalmente se rindió ante lo obvio, de cualquier manera ella se involucraría más temprano que tarde.

Y él debía estar listo para eso.

―Que no note que lo vigilo. ―dijo sin más.

El rostro de Karin se iluminó, y no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría.

Lo haría, ayudaría a Toushiro y le mostraría las cosas como eran. Que sus conocidos no eran amenazas…

Y que ella era fuerte.

"_¡Karin-chan!"_ Un grito se oyó cortando el momento.

Karin pegó un grito al recordar, y eso asustó un poco al capitán quien se puso alerta― ¡ME VA A MATAR! ¡ME VA A MATAR!

―¡¿Qué pasa Kurosaki?! ―preguntó llevando su mano a su espalda por si necesitaba sacar a Hyorinmaru.

Al verlo ya en pose de lucha ella le negó con las manos. No esperaba que se tomara sus palabras tan en serio. ―¡No, no es eso!

Él aún miraba a los lados con desconfianza. ―Dijiste que te mataría.

Ella rió nerviosa ―No, es que… es una expresión.

_Malditas expresiones humanas._ Pensó con un poco enojo, poniéndose en su normal postura.

Yuzu siempre se ensimismaba en que debía hacer cosas juntas. Y Karin recordó en que quedaron en ir a comprar ropa ya hace tiempo. Justamente su hermana escogió ese día ya que, además de que la noche no era tormentosa como las anteriores, Ichigo salía temprano de la universidad y podría acompañarlas.

―Vamos al centro comercial.

Por un momento Toushiro sin evitarlo se llevó una mano a la frente.

Él aún seguía medio enfermo, ella ayudaba aún en la clínica aunque fueran pocas veces y sabía que no podía dejarlo irse así. ―¿Tienes donde quedarte?

Él no le contestó, simplemente la miró un segundo y luego desvió la vista.―Eso significa no. ¿Y si te quedas aquí?

―¿No te preocupa que Kurosaki me vea? ―de antemano sabiendo que comprendería, preguntó.

Era verdad, si su hermano lo veía se pondría paranoico. Podrían negarse que nada pasaba aún así ella notaba el cambio en él desde la pérdida de sus poderes.

―Entonces quédate, ya sabes, en tu forma shinigami. ―le hizo un ademán con la mano, señalándole la cama, él le alzó una ceja― No soy delicada, tengo una bolsa de dormir.― y para remarcar sus palabras Karin se fue hacia su ropero y sacó dicho objeto, una bolsa de dormir azul obscura con cierre que usó sólo un par de veces cuando estaba en primaria. ―¿Ves? Además nadie ―susurró con algo de pena―puede verte. Estarás seguro aquí.

Hitsugaya calló. No podía protestar si no era cierto, realmente sí había alguien en esa casa que podría verlo. Al parecer Isshin no les contó a sus hijos aún de su pasado como integrante del Gotei 13.

Volvió a ver a Karin que estaba buscando cosas en su ropero.

―Cuando vuelvas será necesario que me informes de todo lo ocurrido. ―aceptó mientras ella asentía y cruzaba la puerta.

* * *

―¡Está tan linda! ―Yuzu chilló alegre. Llevaba en sus manos una de las tantas bolsas que compraron minutos antes, durante todo el camino había estado diciendo lo mismo.

―Ajá. ―Karin asintió con desinterés, al parecer su hermana hablaba de la ropa, al menos eso llegó a oír.

Los tres hermanos se encontraban ya en la entrada de su casa.

―Yuzu, Karin. ―Ichigo las llamó, entregándole un tanto de bolsas a cada quien.

Las gemelas lo miraron confusas. ―Tengo algo que hacer. ¿Aún son las ocho, verdad? Creo que la panadería cierra en treinta minutos hoy. ―dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria.

―¡Saluda de nuestra parte a Orihime-chan! ―alcanzó a gritar Yuzu antes de que su hermano doblara la esquina.

―Aunque lo digas él no lo va a hacer. ―Karin le afirmó circunspecta mientras ambas se metían dentro de casa.

_Yuzu… Karin._ Ichigo pronunció en su cabeza con preocupación.

Aunque notaba que últimamente su costumbre de escapar de casa, independientemente por lo que fuera, lo dejaba así.

Con problemas. Y este no era uno pequeño, como otros que ya tuvo lujo de presenciar.

Pronto cumpliría diecinueve años, era un universitario gracias a las indirectas muy directas de los contactos de su padre, ese hombre que llegaba a sorprenderle.

Habían pasado tres años desde lo ocurrido con la Soul Society.

Tres años desde el incidente del shinigami sustituto, tres años desde la guerra de invierno… tres años desde que Kurosaki Ichigo no era shinigami.

Tan siquiera podía sentir la presencia de los espíritus, de las almas. Y a pesar del tiempo, que le hacía olvidar cosas, él tenía continuos pensamientos sobre el "qué sería" de la Soul Society. Un pretexto de su mente para hacerle entender lo obvio, que realmente aún se preocupaba por todos los que allí vivían, y no lo admitía pero tampoco lo negaba pues ya habían llegado a ser más que simples conocidos. Todos ellos, y una persona en particular.

_Rukia._

Aquella vez en la azotea de su antigua escuela su amigo Keigo le había preguntado por ella, si es que la extrañaba, y él le había negado.

Centró su vista en las calles levemente iluminadas, la panadería a la que iría se encontraba en frente al parque principal de la ciudad, el cual daba a su antiguo instituto.

Casi sin interés abrió la puerta, haciendo que la pequeña campanita colgada a esta sonara. Pudo ver tras el mostrador quién estaba allí.

―Hola Kurosaki-kun. ―una bella joven de piel clara, cuyo cabello en un particular tono de naranja se dividía en medio de su frente, a mechones a cada lado, y caía largo sobre sus hombros hasta su cintura entornando así un poco su figura.

Inoue puso una gran sonrisa al verle entrar, ya que hace bastante tiempo que ambos no se encontraban.

―Ah. Hola, Inoue. ―la saludó con un gesto de indiferencia.

Ella algo nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con las largas mangas de su suéter rosa donde tenía colocadas un par de horquillas celestes; el recuerdo de su hermano Sora y también el representante de su poder.

―Es raro verte aquí pero ¿Qué… necesitas Kurosaki-kun? ―le preguntó de manera amable sin borrar su sonrisa.

Sin embargo la mirada de Ichigo parecía perdida, logrando que Inoue comenzara a observarlo con preocupación.

Es simple pregunta revolvió la mente del antiguo shinigami sustituto.

Varias sombras comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza, preguntas más asaltaron su mente.

_¿Qué necesito?_

Hace tiempo él venía preguntándose lo mismo.

_Al_ _salir su padre de su habitación él suspiró negándose a sentir culpa y concentró su atención en el libro entre sus manos, un tanto distraído debido a los golpes que se oían de la habitación cercana que era de Karin._

_Luego de unos minutos se sintió aliviado de no oír más ruidos, y decidió ir al baño a lavarse el rostro cuyos ojos lucían rojos debido a la necesidad de sueño. Al acercarse la puerta estaba cerrada, y como nadie contestó a sus llamados, la forzó hasta que se abrió._

_Encontrándose a Karin que estaba dentro en la tina._

_Estuvo a punto de voltear y decirle que avisara, pero entró en cuenta de que su hermana lucía inconsciente. Sin dudar se acercó a ella viendo, entre el agua y su cuerpo desnudo, varias cicatrices a la altura del cuello y barbilla además de unos raspones y moretones en el estómago._

_Sus ojos amenazaron con salirse, e intentó calmarse. Recogió la toalla tendida en el suelo, alzando de la cintura a su hermana menor, cubriéndola y la cargó en brazos para dejarla en su habitación._

Presionó puños. _No puedo dejarlo así._

Por eso había llamado al número de la tarjeta negra que hace tanto tiempo le habían dado. Y también por eso se encontraba ahora allí.

―Inoue. ―el tono en que usó Ichigo al decir su nombre, de manera firme, llamó la atención de la chica la cual lo miró al instante con preocupación― quiero que me hagas un favor.

Ichigo repentinamente alzó la mirada. Sus ojos color ámbar la miraron fijamente, expresando todo lo que sentía.

No, lo que ya no sentía: Duda.

―Mañana me voy. ―la voz de Ichigo dijo― Y necesito que te encargues, por si les ocurre algo a Karin o Yuzu, o alguno de los chicos.

Orihime lo miró unos segundos. Ichigo ahora lucía igual que hace años, decidido. Expresando deseos de lucha.

Al fin lo comprendió. _Entonces… es hora._ Sin dudarlo ella le sonrió. ―Lo prometo… Kurosaki-kun, haré todo lo posible para ayudarlos si algo pasa. Después de todo, te debo mucho.

Las palabras de Inoue lo aliviaron sin embargo ninguna muestra de alegría o felicidad se esbozó en su rostro. Volteó y a paso calmado salió de allí. ―Gracias… Inoue.

Tras ese pequeño gesto de gratitud abandonó la tienda, dejándole a ella lo que él logró quitarse: Duda.

* * *

La habitación era rara. Rara para una chica.

Los objetos femeninos, al menos los que abundaban en la habitación de su teniente, allí escaseaban.

No había perfumes, no había ropa revuelta por cualquier sitio, maquillaje desparramado, ni mucho menos había cursis imágenes de algún hombre famoso. Exceptuando claro a los posters de futbolistas los cuales estaban colgados en las blancas paredes.

Hitsugaya tomó con cuidado la bandeja con comida, sobre la mesita de luz, que le había traído Karin hace unos momentos, y se la llevó a la esquina cercana a la ventana de la habitación, donde estaba la bolsa de dormir. Para él era suficiente con tener donde descansar, no iba a aprovecharse tampoco, por eso decidió que dormiría allí.

Se metió dentro de la bolsa de dormir, a su lado colocó la bandeja y tomó la cuchara.

La tranquilidad era demasiada para esos momentos… hasta que un fuerte portazo interrumpió todo.

―¡Maldito viejo, degenerado! ¿Sólo por un maldito partido cree eso? ¡Sólo jugué con los chicos, como antes! ¿Qué tiene de malo? ―ni bien entró Karin la calma se fue.

Él sólo cerró los ojos, tratando de que su dolor de cabeza no aumentara con los gritos. Al parecer era algo cotidiano en la familia Kurosaki no oír a nadie y gritar. Decidió no prestar atención e intentó llevar la cuchara de sopa hacia su boca.

―¡No, Toushiro espera! ― Karin, que hasta ese momento pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del chico, corrió rápidamente y golpeó su mano haciendo que se le cayera la cuchara y su contenido.

―¿Qué haces? ―exasperado preguntó. Ella simplemente suspiró aliviada y se apuró a colocar a su lado el tazón que tenía en su mano, cambiándolo por el otro.

―Es que ―dijo apenada― como yo no sé cocinar y mi hermana quiere enseñarme… Bueno, la cosa es que me confundí de tazón. Ese que tenías es de lo que yo preparé y este ―le señaló el otro―el de Yuzu. Si no quieres permanecer enfermo durante una semana más te recomiendo el de ella.

El capitán sintió un pequeño escalofrío ante esas palabras, repentinamente recordó la comida de su teniente en su estancia en casa de Inoue Orihime y las ganas de comer se fueron.

Karin sintió una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza. ¿Acaso el simple aroma de su comida le había enfermado? Luego se percató de donde estaba el chico.

―¡Ey, se supone que los enfermos tienen que dormir en cama! ―le reprochó colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

―Podrían entrarle gérmenes a tus cosas si las uso, luego no quiero ser responsable si tú también te enfermas. ―simplemente e hizo ademán de acomodarse dentro de la bolsa de dormir mientras cerraba los ojos.

―¡Vamos, ey! El piso está frío. ―Karin lo siguió llamando un buen tiempo pero él no parecía oírla. Así que se agachó pegando su rostro en el piso, donde estaba la frente del capitán, y lo miró unos segundos. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, con suavidad, y una extraña tranquilidad se veían en sus facciones. Al comprobar que sí se había dormido Karin decidió levantarse, a penas al hacerlo el capitán abrió un ojo y suspiró internamente.

No quería abusar de la amabilidad de alguien. No importaba quién fuera.

Karin al verle "dormir", sin más opción decidió dejarlo estar, se acercó a su cama y tomó una de sus gruesas mantas para cubrirlo y luego salió de allí para dejar en la cocina su intento-fallido-de-sopa.

Segundos de que la chica se fuera el capitán se había quedado verdaderamente dormido, algo que necesariamente no deseaba…

_El extenso paisaje era igual al que antes presenció. Aquel mundo donde ni siquiera veía su cuerpo._

_Un mundo sumido en la oscuridad, comparado a la misma nada._

_Y su cuerpo volvió a sentir el ardor, sofocándolo, haciendo aún más nauseabundo el olor de putrefacción que se sentía en el aire caliente._

_Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, pálidos en exceso y aún escurriendo sangre de sus heridas._

―_¡Kuchiki. Matsumoto. Ukitake! ―exclamó con sus ojos abiertos al máximo y sus pupilas dilatadas._

_La hermana del capitán Kuchiki, su teniente y el capitán Ukitake. "No puede ser… esto no puede ser."_

―_¡Jya ja ja ja jaja ja ja! ―una fuerte risotada se hizo presente por todo el lugar._

_Hitsugaya volteó rápidamente. La risa viajaba de un lado a otro, causando ecos por todo el lugar, finalmente se detuvo a su derecha._

_Se apuró a dirigir su mirada hasta que lo vio…_

_Frente a él, aquel joven. El joven que era idéntico a él, diferencias casi nulas y la más notoria ahora era su blanca ropa._

_El desconocido rió, acercándose a él._

―_¡Moh! ¿Qué te pasa Tou-san? ―preguntó, con una mueca de fingida preocupación._

_El incremento de reiatsu de parte del chico lo hizo caer de rodillas. ―¿Q-Quieres dejar de llamarme así?_

_Al instante el gesto de diversión del desconocido se esfumó, haciendo que ahora la seriedad se albergara en su rostro pasando. Las cejas del joven bailaron, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron hacia arriba y sus ojos se abrieron de manera demente._

―_¿Neh y si llamamos la mato a ella? ―sin darle tiempo a preguntas, el de blancas ropas chasqueó los dedos._

_Hitsugaya se apresuró y forzó a ponerse en pie con dificultad._

―_¡Hitsugaya-kun! ―una voz lejana le llamó._

_Con duda decidió voltear, y entre la obscuridad del lugar la figura borrosa de su amiga de la infancia se denotaba. ― ¿Hinamori?_

_El de blancas ropas rió repentinamente, haciéndole ver lo obvio: Que la atacaría._

―_¡Hinamori vete!_

_La advertencia fue en vano, en un rápido movimiento el de blancas ropas apareció frente a la teniente de la quinta división, moviendo de derecha a izquierda la hoja de su espada y dejando una herida abierta en la parte superior del pecho de la teniente._

―_¡HINAMORI! ―sus pies no le respondieron, el cuerpo de su amiga cayó con brusquedad sobre el suelo a los pies del chico de ropas blancas._

―_Cálmate Tou-san. ―Hitsugaya lo miró con odio, el joven sonrió y con total tranquilidad aún con su expresión psicópata― Aún no he matado a Ka-san._

_El capitán tembló de ira ―¡Deja ya tus estúpidos juegos!_

―_Tienes razón esto es sólo eso… un juego. ―repentinamente el gesto del desconocido cambió, transformándose a seriedad― Mi juego de orgullo._

_Hitsugaya vio aquello como una burla._

―_Y para que gane, tengo que acabarlo. Voy a acabar con la luz, Tou-san. ―la mirada del joven se tornó severa,_

_Los bellos de su piel se erizaron, y su garganta se secó al ver cómo ese rostro idéntico a suyo se trasformaba en un complejo de locura y ego ciegos_

―_Voy a acabar con tu luz._

_El joven se inclinó levemente, y chasqueo los dedos._

―_Voy a acabar con tu luz Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_Y antes de que el calor hiciera que su visión fallase pudo ver la sombra de la figura formándose, colocándose, frente al joven desconocido…_

―_Voy a matar a Kurosaki Karin. ―terminó por decir la voz de aquel chico idéntico a él, siguiendo sus palabras de una fuerte risotada._

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nombres y apellidos:

**Kei Uehara**: El de afro

**Ryohei Toba**: El de peinado que parece un limón –según muchos-

**Heita Toujouin**: El único pelinegro del grupo.

**Kazuya Usaka**: El que trae gafas y cabello castaño… que me recuerda a alguien XD

_**Son personajes que aparecen en el animé y manga**_. (sólo que aquí ya están crecidos XD)


	5. Madre

**Notas de la autora:** Tiempo sin venir ¿no? TToTT Primero que nada estoy editando, va, siempre que veo errores trato de corregirlos y me doy cuenta de que siempre quedan más u.úUu

¡Oh claro! El otro día estaba revisando mi contador y me di cuenta de que esta historia junto con **Pasado equivocado **(Bleach y DBZ X-over) y **The Other Future** son mis historias más leídas así que dije "¿Qué hago yo sin escribir cuando hay tanta gente que le gusta?" Así que con todo el ánimo de los quince minutos de fama me puse a hacer este capítulo XD.

Y sí que tardé, segunda razón: ¡Culpen a que no tengo computadora propia! Lo peor de todo es que quiero comprarme una pero mi papá no me deja y antes de que me digan "mimada" o eso x) les aviso que sí tengo el dinero (ahorros de vida) el problema es que no me dejan hasta que revisen si mi computadora va a volver a funcionar o qué dice el tipo que la arregla.

Este capítulo está hecho gracias a que mi hermana se fue de pic-nic (Seeeh, va a hacer pic-nic en el gimnasio) y abandonó su netbook sobre la mesa de luz.

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. :D**

**.**

**.**

_**…**_

_[…] Sé que "papá" es la palabra que uso para identificar a ese hombre y que, cuando ese hombre me mira, si digo esa palabra, parece interesarse más._

_[…] Pero al pasar el tiempo no hablo más con papá y mamá._

_**Yukio Hans Vorarlberna**_

_**…**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Madre**

* * *

El sonido de la campanilla al cerrar la puerta logró tranquilizar lo que su mente meditaba, en lo que aún seguía pensando y deseaba negar.

"_Necesito que te encargues… Por si les ocurre algo a Karin o Yuzu, o… a los chicos."_

¿Negarse? Ella jamás lo haría, aunque quisiera. Debía ser fuerte, era lo único que le quedaba. Él le había confiado a sus hermanas, miembros de su familia, era algo que no pasaba por alto. Él _confiaba _en ella. "Kurosaki-kun…"

―¿Te pasa algo, Orihime-chan?

Pegó un pequeño salto en su lugar viendo al anciano hombre, y dueño del negocio en el cual trabajaba, a su lado. Había estado distraída y sin notar que le hablaba.

― ¡No, no! ¡Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en algo!―se apresuró a negar con las manos riendo de manera inocente aunque exageradamente.

El anciano sonrió, asintiendo mientras iba a paso característicamente calmo de los mayores, para entrar a la casa junto a la tienda que antes cerró con llave. Se detuvo un momento para mirar el cielo de la noche. Ella siempre caminaba sola, por más que se preocupara en preguntarle si quería pedir un taxi, así que esta vez decidió no hacerlo.

Si dicen que los adultos tienen experiencia, pues los ancianos son sabios. Y era como una piedrecilla en el zapato, algo que le incomodaba, una especie de presentimiento. ―Cuídate y descansa bien Orihime-chan. ―serio pidió―Nos vemos mañana.

La joven asintió, sin notar el tono usado, sonrió con gratitud a la amabilidad. ― ¡Que descanse bien oji-san, lo veré mañana!

Los sesenta metros diez metros siguientes pasaron para la joven de una manera lenta, como su modo de caminar. Mirando de vez en cuando el bolso que traía en mano, en forma de círculo con el dibujo de un dinosaurio rosa bastante infantil. Sintió un deje de amargura, de no haber comenzado sus estudios como lo tenía previsto.

Su mejor amiga, Arisawa Tatsuki, en cambio ya estaba instalada en una universidad habiéndose tenido que mudar de la ciudad muy a pesar suyo, prometiendo venir a visitarla siempre que tuviese tiempo.

Aunque a ella el recibir ayuda económica de sus tíos ya no le parecía correcto, a la edad que tenía decidió, luego de terminar la escuela hace año y medio, que trabajaría. Así ahorraría lo necesario para sus estudios y en un futuro hacerse cargo de sí misma, como ―creía ella― debía ser.

_**¡GAARRGGGHH! **_Sus sentidos la alertaron a la vez que sus instintos vibraban al sentir un grito. Volteó su cabeza a su lateral izquierdo notando que nada había, tres segundos más observó y tampoco nada aparecía. Respirando aliviada volvió a caminar, con precaución, pero al instante sintió una gran densidad tras faltó explicarlo más, ni voltearse, comenzó a correr sosteniendo su bolso más apegado su pecho.

Finalmente lo que sea que la seguía se mostró, rugiendo tras ella quien, como una rápida estrategia quitó sus horquillas de las mangas de su suéter y se las colocó una a cada lado de su cabello mientras que con suma precisión enviaba a Tsubaki, como defensa, encarando al ser.

Fugaz, el guerrero se lanzó hacia la máscara… sin lograr nada.

Nuevamente dispuesta, presionó suavemente sobre sus horquillas, ahora decidida a encarar al ser. Sin embargo su plan se evitó, sin aviso alguno otro ser se la alcanzó por detrás. Esta vez haciéndola sorprenderse.

El aspecto de esos seres eran Menos Grande pero… ¿Por qué las máscaras no eran blancas? No hubo tiempo para cuestionamientos mentales, uno de los raros Menos extendió su larga y blanca mano hacia ella que tuvo que activar su escudo de reversión ante lo que él se detuvo.

No pudo explicarlo bien pero, en ese segundo, sintió los pequeños puntos negros de los ojos del Menos abrirse de la incredulidad.

_No, seguramente yo…_ Su incomprensión se hizo más grande cuando vio al ser detrás de ella extender ambas manos y antes de que pudiese siquiera activar otro escudo, él la atrapó.

Iba a mandar a Tsubaki a atacar, pues el terror de que pudiesen acabar con ella no era lo que temía sino el no cumplir con la promesa que tenía con Ichigo.

Frunció el seño por primera vez, en todo el tiempo, hasta que el gesto de enojo cayó por la sorpresa.

―¡M-MA…!

Orihime entró en shock. _¿Está… hablando?_ Era imposible. Varias veces luchó con ellos, los Menos sólo emitían chillidos.

―¡S-S-Sa…S-SA! ―El otro de los seres exclamó en conjunto, con su voz gruesa y distorsionada.

No podía creerlo.

―¡Madre! ― Sí estaban hablando._ …¿Madre? _Entró en razón luego, esos seres eran distintos. ¿Pero cuál era el motivo de sus palabras?

―¡NAR! ¡A-A-A! ¡S-SA-! ¡NAR-R!

Esta vez sí que Orihime sintió extrañez. Esas palabras significaban sólo una cosa.

―¡SANAR!

No podía, no entendía, y no lograba descifrar qué era lo que debía de "sanar". Y, sin importar cómo, sentía que debía hacerlo. Lo sintió cuando, tras esas palabras casi inentendibles, el ser la dejó suavemente en el suelo, agachando su cabeza y repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo: Que lo sanara.

Lo sentía, algo la inclinaba a lo que deseaba hacer. Con delicadeza fue colocando el _Sōten Kisshun_, extendiéndolo, alrededor de la cabeza de ambos seres.

La luz brilló durante varios segundos, y minutos, hasta que por fin no evitó reprimir un grito. No debido a que logró ver el resultado de su _sanación_, sino que visualizó dos rayos de energía en color verde estrellarse sobre las doradas máscaras de los seres.

Estuvo a punto de voltearse o gritar, el brillo llamó su atención y no pudo evitarlo. Poco a poco las máscaras doradas de los "Menos" desaparecieron en un poco distinguible brillo blanco y lo que una vez pareció un ser que formaba parte de una subdivisión hollow ahora…

Eran dos almas humanas, una mujer y un hombre, tendidos en el piso.

Y por alguna razón esa escena le resultaba inquietantemente familiar. Quizá por eso no se sorprendió, más que por tres segundos, al voltearse y encontrarse a un hombre tras ella.

El impermeable le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sobre sus cabeza un sombrero marrón le cubría, al alzar la vista dos ojos verdes con semblante inexpresivo la miraron.

Tragó de repente en seco. La piel blanca, comparada sólo a la arena de Hueco Mundo, causaba un poco de miedo en ella a pesar de los años pasados. Podría fingir que era una coincidencia, en aspecto, de alguien pero cuando le vio sacarse el sombrero arrojándolo al suelo, el medio casco blanco sobre su cabeza negaba rastro humano. Por eso no comprendía aún cómo es que no se sorprendía.

Mucho más, no entendió, cuando la voz tan familiar habló, interrumpiendo con todo aquello que realmente no deseaba comprender. ―Vendrás conmigo… Mujer.

Ulquiorra Cifer, su carcelero de Las Noches, aquel Espada que ella vio desvanecerse como si fuera polvo, parado a no más de cinco metros de ella ahora caminando con pasos ligeros, se acercó lo suficiente como para que fuese capaz de sentir su hombro contra el suyo. ―Es una orden, no tienes elección. ―Tras esas palabras, le tendió la palma, entre sus dedos distintas fotografías con las imágenes de la familia Kurosaki se mostraban.

"_Necesito que te encargues… Por si les ocurre algo."_

_Yuzu-chan… Karin-chan… _Le miró de manera suplicante, como si desease que le contestara algo.

―No me contendré si no obedeces.

Con esas palabras le dio a entender que no les había hecho algo aún, quizá ni siquiera se las cruzó, eso la hizo sentir aliviada aunque sólo momentáneamente. _Kurosaki-kun…_

La antigua Cuarta Espada le escudriñó con la mirada hasta que ella se fijó directamente en él.

_¿Qué… eran esas cosas?_ ―Deteniéndose por completo de sus acciones anteriores fijó su vista en la luna media de la noche, sin hacerse más preguntas.―Sí…―su dulce voz se volvió firme en ese momento.―Iré contigo.

* * *

Por más que insistiera e insistiera en preguntárselo la respuesta no llegaba de su parte. ¿Debía o no seguir con lo acordado? Durante la mañana en clase logró evitar a duras penas, pensarlo, pero si destacaba el porqué estaba distraída en la escuela entonces sí se debía una cosa: Preocupación.

Al levantarse en la mañana Toushiro no estaba en la habitación sólo la bolsa de dormir doblada y tendida en su lugar.

Y era eso lo que aún se preguntaba. ¿Acaso, de manera indirecta, significaba que no deseaba que la ayudase? O quizá, simplemente, tenía algo que hacer y no le informó de adónde iba. Claro, además no tenía por qué hacerlo_. ¿Se supone que siga con eso o qué…?_

Suspiró y trató de concentrarse en la lección del profesor, cosa realmente difícil de hacer teniendo a aquel chico, "clon de Hitsugaya", a tan poco de ella.

Sus ademanes eran inocentes, algo infantiles, y su mirada al ver la pizarra del salón demostraba entusiasmo. _Se ve… como un niño._ No lograba, ni concebía hacerse la idea de que fuese una mala persona, por mucho que intentase dar motivos del _ataque_ para ella se trataba solamente de defensa. Ese chico se defendió, al verse atacado, como cuando la defendió a ella de ese Menos extraño, nada más.

Y aún así necesitaban con urgencia saber cuál era el motivo, no sabía cómo pero le sacaría información.

Al tocar el timbre de salida fue corriendo tras él, dejando a una Yuzu marcharse sola a casa con berrinches infantiles a los que no prestó mirada alguna.

Su mente sólo se centraba en una cosa y es que para ella era sumamente extraño. Notoriamente su manera de comportarse allí, en clases, se definían totalmente contrarias a su pelea con Toushiro. Y hablando de él. ¿Sería posible que le estuviese… ocultando algo?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al tener los rayos anaranjados, de la cálida tarde, sobre su cuerpo. Apresurándose a correr mirando de un lado a otro, lo halló justo donde menos esperaba, la parte trasera de la escuela.

El joven misterioso se hallaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en uno de los árboles observando de manera distante las hojas verdes, sobre él, que se movían con la cálida brisa.

Aunque denotaba seriedad, lucía tranquilo, hasta que su vista turquesa se fijó en un rostro de apariencia conocida. Súbitamente su cuerpo se fue atrás, cayendo sobre su propia espalda en el césped.

―M-Mierda ―el de blancos cabellos se quejó, diciendo una palabra o palabras que ella encontró inentendibles. Ante la torpeza trató de agacharse, sin miedo alguno, a ayudarlo.

Sentándose, con la ayuda de la mano que le tendieron, el joven se llevó la palma izquierda a la nuca sintiendo el dolor de haberla chocado con una roca, fue intentando levantarse hasta que vio dos ojos negros extremadamente cerca de los suyos. ―¿Estás bien?

Imperceptiblemente para Karin, debido a la escasez de espacio privado ―el hecho de que estuviese sentada casi chocando su pierna con la de él no ayudaba―, un inocente sonrojo apareció en las mejillas masculinas. Inmediatamente el joven volteó su mirada hacia el suelo, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. ―S-Sí… L-Lo estoy… ―_¡N-No, no lo estoy, estás demasiado cerca de mí!_

Sin creerle del todo ella reparó nuevamente en su misión de cuestionarle. ¿Debería ser directa o indirecta?

No, él sabía perfectamente todo.

―Necesito hablar contigo.

Directo, claro y preciso. Quizá estaba mal, no, realmente era grosero decirlo así, a modo de orden. E incluso podría decir que se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando le vio pararse, bruscamente, dándole una visión de su espalda.

Sintió que seguramente se iría, así que trató de detenerlo tomándole del antebrazo. ―¡O-Oye yo!…

_Las nubes trazaban líneas gruesas en el gris cielo de la tarde. Los pasos de sus botas dibujaban líneas en la nieve al encaminarse, moviendo los pies con fuerza._

_Su pecho se oprimía mientras que su respiración se tornaba jadeante._

―_¡Tou-san! ―Súbitamente se detuvo por un dolor que apareció sin aviso en su estómago haciéndole caer de rodillas a la nieve en el suelo, al bajar la mirada notó cómo una mano se alejaba, al parecer luego de darle un puñetazo en la zona. "Tú…" Rápidamente dirigió su vista arriba._

_Los bordes de la cola del uniforme, tan blanco como la misma nieve, ondeaban al ritmo del viento. Tan rápido como guió sus ojos para verle el rostro el hombre frente a él achicó los ojos._

_Su gruesa barbilla se bajó, ocultándose entre la larga capa índigo que poseía, y en intensa mirada turquesa reflejando profusa indiferencia al tener en su visión lo que se trataba de un niño que, según apariencias , rozaría los nueve o diez años de edad._

_Sosteniendo con su brazo derecho la parte baja a su pecho, el niño de cabellos níveos posó su mirada preocupante en el hombre. Reunió fuerza, juntando aire ―¡Papá no te-! ―un golpe seco en la barbilla dado por la bota del hombre._

―_La próxima vez que me llames así... Te cortaré la cabeza. ―de manera gélida contestó, tocando la funda colgada en su cintura― Tú no eres nada mío así como yo tampoco soy algo tuyo._

_El niño tosió de manera brusca, sintiendo la sangre propagarse por fuera de la cortada en su labio, volteó para mirarle nuevamente suplicante.―…Es mi madre… E-Ella ¡Por favor! ¡Mamá no quiere que te vay-! ―trasluciendo su enfado el hombre volvió a patear al niño, esta vez debajo de la barbilla._

―_¿Crees que realmente me importa esa estúpida? ―la pregunta fue seguida de una carcajada ahogada― También piensas que me importas tú ¿verdad?_

_La distinción de esas palabras comenzó a quebrar poco a poco su orgullo y la necesidad de afirmarse, con las manos a los lados, mirando simplemente la fría acumulación de nieve era porque realmente lo necesitaba. "Ahora… lo entiendo…"_

_Tú lo sabías._

_Porque las mañanas y los días de nuestras vidas siempre han sido iguales._

_Van y vienen como las horas que pasan de largo, hasta que noto en realidad que no son los relojes los averiados ya que, pese al pasar del tiempo, nuestra vida jamás ha cambiado como sí lo hacen nuestros cuerpos._

_Tú lo sabes perfectamente. Las sonrisas de mi madre son una máscara más falsa que las que llevan ustedes los __Guardias__, porque es una blasfemia a la realidad._

―_¿Nunca te importamos? ―el hilo de voz no se distinguía mucho del viento.― ¿Es verdad? ¡¿Es verdad Tou-san?!_

_El hombre sonrió de lado, luego abrió la boca para soltar de manera mordaz las palabras. ―En lo absoluto, ¿O eres sordo y tengo que volver a repetírtelo? Tu vida y lo que vayas a hacer con ella me da igual._

_El color miel de su piel empezaba a enrojecerse aún más al tener el contacto con el blanco frío del suelo._

_No lo dices por mí ¿verdad? A ti… Nunca te importó nada._

_Es tan claro y transparente como el hielo en tu shikai, padre…_

_Lo notaba, con esas palabras, se estaba burlando de él. ― ¿Vida? ―el intento de contención a la ira parecía inútil― ¿A qué llamas vida?_

_Todo lo que llamamos "vida" no es más que una ilusión que nosotros hemos creado para alejarnos de que realmente no tenemos una._

_Nuestras "vidas" no valen nada._

_Nuestras vidas nunca han sido nada._

_Todos los días se nos ordena matar, todos los malditos días tenemos que sobrevivir a las estúpidas leyes que nos imponen._

_¿Qué vida? Si ni siquiera podríamos morir por nuestro propio deseo._

_Yo lo veo claro, no soy idiota._

_No soy idiota, sé que simplemente nací por el simple hecho de que mi madre y tú compartieron una puta cama. Soy un niño pero gracias a ti, para mi maldita desgracia, heredé una inteligencia desagradable para muchos… y más para mí._

_¡Y nunca te he culpado que por mi inteligencia se me haya obligado a matar a la edad que tengo! ¡Nunca te juzgué cuando tú mismo serías capaz de matar delante de mis ojos!_

_¿Por qué pensé que me aceptarías?_

_Después de todo… Simplemente soy un ilegitimo niño bastardo._

―_¡Esta no es una vida es un infierno! ―con todo el aire en sus pulmones la exclamación se hizo fuerte. La mirada de ilusión que poseía ahora ya había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por una de total coraje bañada en lágrimas._

―¡Oye, oye! ―una voz le entró en cuenta de dónde estaba.― ¿Te encuentras bien?

Karin parpadeó rápidamente miró al suelo, parpadeando varias veces. ¿Qué había sido eso?

―¿Te ocurre algo? ―un tono preocupado le devolvió otra vez a su lugar, recordando quién estaba con ella.

Los ojos turquesa lucían preocupados, Karin no pudo evitar una sonrisa forzada. ―¡Sí! ―el chico pareció suspirar aliviado.

―Realmente me asustaste ma-… ―ella alzó prestó atención, inocentemente, para oírle―Ma-Maldita sea, eehh… Es que, aún me duele un poco la cabeza. ―se tocó la nuca para acentuar el gesto e incluso soltó una risita tonta.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta echando atrás todo rastro de desconfianza en él. _Igual que Shibata…_ Su historia se le presentó una vez al estar en presencia de ese periquito, ahora no estaba dormida pero no había otra explicación a lo que le vino estando junto a él.

Volvió a fijarse en el chico. El claro brillo se denotaba en la preocupación que antes había tenido por ella, su boca era una línea finita, su piel color miel ―algo más clara que la de Toushiro― diferente también era su cabello el cual poseía en mechones finos que le caían dispares y no desafiantes a la gravedad.

Omitiendo los pequeños detalles era exactamente idéntico al capitán shinigami. Inconscientemente se preguntó si la relación de él con ese chico era más que el simple parecido o tenía que ver con el sujeto del "_sueño"_ de momentos antes. ―Oye… ¿Tú podrías?...

Se detuvo. Verdad que él causaba estragos en su mente. No entendía, claro estaba, la mirada del chico. Aquella mirada tras la máscara, idéntica a la de antes de hablarle, que ocultaba no sólo dolor. Calló un suspiro, giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, dándole la espalda y causándole sorpresa al joven. Realmente nunca fue capaz de preguntarle a Ichigo acerca de sus poderes. Preguntarle cosas a los demás, que pudieran ser dolorosas, era difícil de realizar.

―Yo… ―Algo dentro de ella dolía al verlo preocupado, logrando que su pecho se encogiera por no saber la razón.―Disculpa. ―No sabía por qué se disculpaba pero creía necesitarlo.― Será mejor que te vayas… Sino seguramente tú… ―iba a advertir, encarándolo, paró sorprendida notando la extrema cercanía del cuerpo del chico frente a ella. Antes de decir nada sintió cómo le tomaba la cintura con una mano y la espalda con la otra, un tono rojo se presentó en sus mejillas al sentirse acosada. ―¡¿Ey, q-qué te pasa?!

Al segundo siguiente cayó al suelo de rodillas, parpadeó varias veces luego abrió los ojos de golpe con incredulidad, notando varias hileras dispares de árboles en los alrededores. _Definitivamente no estamos en la escuela… _―¿Cuándo?-

―Sonido. ―Karin se levantó al notar quién estaba con ella. Él se mantenía cabizbajo observando pequeñas hormigas caminar en fila sobre el césped― Es una técnica… para incrementar la velocidad, sirve cuando quieres ir rápido a un sitio. ―tras la explicación quedó callado.

Indudablemente el chocar de las ramas que eran suavemente mecidas por el viento la puso nerviosa. No quería pensar que le haría daño, parecía estar lejos de hacerlo.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? ―preguntó repentinamente, dándole un perfil de su cuerpo, el tono pausado y calmo parecía característico suyo―. Hay cosas que no puedo decirte pero de lo demás pregúntame lo que quieras y lo contestaré con gusto.

No le entendía. ¿Así, nada más? ¿Sin preguntas, sin reproches, sin nada? ―¿Por qué?

―Jirou.

―¿Qué cosa?

―Puedes llamarme así.

Karin lo miró confusa. ―¿Por qué tú…? ―No llegó a completar. Ni ella comprendía lo que diría. ¿Por qué él? No, quizá esa no era la pregunta. ¿Por qué él y no Toushiro? ¿Por qué quería ayudarla él, responder las dudas que tenía? Ni siquiera se conocían.

―Me salvaste.―susurró el chico.

Ese motivo podría parecer suficiente a cualquiera. En este caso resolvería sus dudas, defendiendo la idea de que sólo era esa la razón, pero no lograba conformarla eso nada más. Sentía otra cosa, que se movía dentro de él hacia ella haciendo que se confundiera y que no aceptara las palabas dichas. ―También tú me salvaste. ―de forma cortante dijo, dejando en claro que estarían "a mano" con eso, por lo cual no habría motivos para que él quisiese tener detalles con ella, no si no había sido otros motivos que lo impulsaran a hacerlo.

Finalmente tras una mirada acusatoria de su parte Jirou bajó completamente los ojos al suelo. ―¿Realmente… quieres saberlo?

Karin con exactitud reparó en el significado de esa frase.

_¿Realmente quieres saberlo?_

No podía, simplemente, excavar en los recuerdos que se le presentaron, ella misma, y seguramente tampoco él podría decírselos. Como tampoco pudo hablar con Toushiro sin que este le criticara llamándole _simple humana_ cosa que aún le dolía, a veces necesitaba bastante fuerza para soportar las palabras dichas con claridad.

Pero sí, debía saberlo. ―_Necesito_ saberlo, Jirou.

Esas palabras cometieron un impacto receloso en él, que de manera fugaz fijó su vista al cielo.

La obscuridad ya no era sólo previsible, se notaba allí lo que ellos no vieron, habían pasado largo tiempo platicando y meditando entre ellos al parecer.

Y Karin no lo sabía, la sensación de pesar que Jirou sentía como una carga sobre su espalda cuando abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar, mas la instancia en la que se encontró a punto de hacerlo una fuerte ráfaga de presión espiritual llamó su atención.

Alerta del reiatsu Karin visualizó sobre ellos cómo un ser, idéntico al que estuvo a punto de atacarla hace casi una semana atrás, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ambos. Lo sorprendente fue que aún, con los sentidos alertas, no fue capaz de ver el momento en que Jirou saltaba, ahora ya vestido de blanco, con su espada en mano exterminando al ser con un largo corte horizontal.

La suma precisión del acto le causó repentina alegría, sin saberlo, hasta darle una sonrisa. De manera rara se sentía… ¿orgullosa? Sí, orgullosa de aquella fortaleza.

―Eres demasiado fuerte ―se escapó de sus labios―Jirou.

Al terminar de evaporarse el rastro espiritual del aire Jirou descendió lentamente y al verla sonreír de esa manera tuvo que reprimir un leve sonrojo sonriendo de igual modo.

Ya estaban dispuestos a comenzar a hablar, al menos Jirou lucía nuevamente dispuesto sin embargo otra opresión volvió a dominar el lugar esta vez una ráfaga de reiatsu se detuvo en el cielo sobre ellos.

―Así que eres tú ―Jirou frunció el seño al reconocer al portador de aquel poder.― capitán shinigami.

Olvidando completamente todo lo sucedido, lo último que hizo fue dirigir una mirada preocupada a la joven tras él, después simplemente se esfumó rumbo a la presencia dejando allí a la joven.

―¡JIROU! ―el grito siguió a otros. Los ignoró.

El rastro de reiatsu le llevó a la obscuridad nada difusa de un pequeño campo de fútbol, allí lo observó: ―Hitsugaya Toushiro.

El nombre fue dicho con cierta burla.

El capitán del décimo escuadrón mantuvo su gesto de seriedad, ligeramente juntando sus cejas una con otra, viéndole.

Las pesadillas nocturnas le evitaron un adecuado descanso así que en la obscuridad de la madrugada sus pasos no fueron oídos al llegar hasta la ventana, por donde se marchó a vigilar zonas cercanas en busca de ese sujeto, cosa que le fue imposible. Su reiatsu no lograba ser distinguido ni a la cercanía. No podía explicarlo a ciencia cierta pues, aunque él lo ocultara, los restos de reiatsu se mantienen en el ambiente y siempre debe serse capaz de sentirlos si uno quiere. Por eso, cuando recordó sus palabras con Kurosaki Karin de que él estaba en su clase, decidió llamar su atención.

Había ido precisamente al sitio donde se hallaba la hermana de Kurosaki, luego de ver cómo exterminaba al ser, elevó su energía lo suficiente como para lograr congelar el lugar si lo deseara. Eso simplemente no afectaría mucho, pero era un indicio de que podría hacerlo si quisiera y sólo lo hizo al notar que _ella_ estaba cerca.

No entendía porqué pero, tal parecía, que ese sujeto se rehusaba a dejar que Kurosaki Karin sufriera daño alguno. Y eso… era absurdo.

La simple idea le resultaba absurda. ¿Por qué _eso, _que era ese chico, desearía el bien para alguien completamente distinto a su persona?

No avanzaba realmente en nada pero estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, y eso no negaba la idea de que veía al sujeto frente a él como nada más que una amenaza.

En su oponente una pequeña sonrisa similar al júbilo cuando se obtiene un triunfo seguido del sonido casi imperceptible de una pisada dada por el negro calzado. En ningún momento se perdió de la vista del capitán aquel movimiento, y a su esquina un estallido de reiatsu le alertó de lo preciso que pudo resultar el ataque en caso de no moverse.

_¿Cero? No, fue sólo Kidou._

Con la energía espiritual aún propagándose como humo, seis metros redondos de suelo colisionado fue lo primero en observar tras él luego de la sonrisa formada en labios del sujeto.

_Bastardo._ Ante su pensamiento le vio achicar los ojos.

―Sí… ―una risotada demente salió del chico― ¡Y NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO!

Desapareciendo de su vista un segundo, Hitsugaya analizaba la acción. _Él realmente… _Fue como si supiese la palabra que pensaba y le molestara, de alguna manera.

―Eso no será suficiente. ―indiferente, levantó mecánicamente su Zanpacktou al aire sin mirar cómo su oponente saltaba sobre él, el que le hubiese visto venir no era ayuda sino el instinto que le avisó la acción. _Los cobardes siempre atacan por la espalda…_

―¡Toushiro!

_Kurosaki. _Aquella voz momentáneamente le hizo perder la concentración, por razones extrañas sintió la fuerza de la espada rival disminuir en su choque con su Zanpackutou, no volteó a ver a la hermana del Ichigo, solamente quedó estupefacto de ver cómo el rostro de su oponente se tensaba. _¿Acaso él…?_ Siquiera la pregunta mental terminó por realizarse, los pasos del miembro de la familia Kurosaki se dirigieron a la zona. ―Estúpida… ―susurró por lo bajo. _No deberías inmiscuirte._ Alzó su mano diestra moviéndola a un lado mientras recitaba mentalmente.

Karin podía ver perfectamente todo, sus pies al estar corriendo desde un bosquecillo cercano le dolían sólo un poco pero no les prestaba atención, solamente se dedicaba a correr para llegar al centro de la cancha. ―¡JIROU! ―sin aviso alguna sintió un jaloneo en las muñecas, peso en las rodillas y un pequeño mareo, que la dejó tirada en el suelo cercano al poste de la portería con la barbilla apoyada en el piso.

El repentino movimiento pareció causar gracia en el oponente del capitán ―¿Sai, verdad? ―cuestionó burlón― Ni pensé que los capitanes hacían todavía algo tan _pobre_ como el bakudō.

Las palabras resbalaban del capitán, que sólo pensaba en la libertad que tenía ya con Kurosaki fuera de lucha, lo único que quedaba ahora era derrotar a ese sujeto. Alzó a Hyorinmaru sobre sí, dirigiéndola al frente. El agua del ambiente, al pedido de la Zanpackutou, se juntó en forma de vapor haciendo una solidificación con forma de un enorme dragón, sobre el shinigami, que se lanzó a toda velocidad a su oponente.

De un fuerte impulso hacia atrás Jirou elevó su mano lanzando una concentración de energía que logró quebrar parte del rostro del dragón. Y con su mano contraria colocó su espada tras su espalda evitando un ataque ―¿Qué no sólo los cobardes atacan por la espalda? ―con notorio fastidio preguntó, bajando su arma en busca de clavar la figura del capitán sus ojos le permitieron ver lo increíble de la situación:

Una figura de hielo colocada en la zona imitando la imagen del capitán shinigami.

_¿Es el momento…? _Giró completamente su rostro, alcanzando a ver una lluvia de sangre emerger por sobre su estómago.

Hitsugaya siguió con la vista la caída del cuerpo que había permanecido suspendido en el aire hasta poco. La cantidad de presión espiritual del golpe fue justa como para resolver el hecho de que aquel joven tuviera ninguna alternativa a obedecerle. Un profundo corte que lo dejaría inmóvil pero con vida. Lo que necesitaba para interrogarlo.

―¡JIROU! ―la voz de la hermana de Kurosaki gritó, por primera vez desde que usó la atadura en ella. Se negó el voltear a mirarla, y con sutileza deshizo el bakudō.

Las ganas de gritarle a Toushiro el porqué de su acto sobraron pero no lo hizo, la alegría que tenía ver a Jirou levantar el rostro de la tierra se notó en sus labios esfumándose al instante en que vio al joven shinigami colocarle la punta su espada en la barbilla. ―¡TOUSHIRO! ― Al sentir que el cuerpo le comenzó a responder, sin miramientos intentó correr a toda prisa hacia el lugar de la cancha donde ambos se hallaban, pero su objetivo se vio interrumpido de manera súbita al sentir cómo un par de manos la tomaron de la cintura.

No le hacía falta voltear para saber que se trababa, porque lo sentía no sólo en el aire sino también en la manera protectora de sostenerla. _Ichi-nii…_

Realmente creyó mal cuando pensó en que su hermano no le impediría que se arriesgara.

―Karin…―la voz preocupada saliendo de los labios de su hermana le habían helado la sangre en cuanto los oyó a la lejanía. Y justo cuando no creyó posible tener más relación con la Soul Society oía el nombre de Toushiro siendo gritado por Karin.

Presenció la lucha a la distancia, de manera inservible pues no veía a nadie luchando, aunque el suelo y los árboles cercanos negaban esa hipótesis además de los gestos de su hermana en cuales se denotaban lo preocupante de la situación. _Nunca deseé tener mis poderes más que ahora._

―Tou… shiro ―la voz de Karin dijo forcejeando para soltarse, sin mirarlo. ―¡Toushiro basta!

Lo que Ichigo no veía, Hitsugaya amenazaba el cuello del de desconocido proceder con su katana en mano.

El joven de blanca vestimenta, ahora manchada por doquier de manchas rojizas por la sangre saliente de sus heridas, intentaba levantar la cabeza en busca de enfrentarle al menos la mirada.

―No tienes opción… Irás conmigo a la Soul Society. ―la orden del capitán del décimo escuadrón era precisa y clara, mostrándose como él mismo lo era.

En un movimiento fantasmal colocó su vista en los ojos ónix de la joven que era sostenida por Ichigo.

Sus ojos ónix como esa misma noche desbordaban de preocupación, y en lo bajo de los párpados halló un pequeño rastro de agua salada que probablemente deseaba descender.

Volvió su vista hacia su contrario ocultando sus ojos bajo sus pequeños flecos, resignado._ Sé que esto debe pasar, porque ustedes son humanos ahora y será más fácil si los hieren… _El joven fue poco a poco aflojando el seño fruncido que traía. _Yo preferiría morir… _La voz de la joven de ojos ónix, siendo sostenida, aumentaba reclamando la actitud del capitán Shinigami hacia él._ No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo por mí culpa…_

―¡Maldita sea, Toushiro…! ¡Toushiro déjalo!

_Por favor… No merecería que llores por mí… _Rogó, sintiendo finalmente el grito de Karin extendiéndose en un aullido doloroso._ Mamá…_

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de ser arrastrado, con Hyorinmaru amenazándolo por la espalda, para entrar en las puertas Shouji que lo llevarían a la Soul Society.

En esas canchas víctimas de la pelea de un dios de la muerte y un ser desconocido ahora sólo quedaban dos personas: Ichigo se negaba a soltar sus brazos la cintura de su hermana la cual se movía gritando aún el nombre del capitán, ignorando por completo si le costaría el que este nombre fuera oído por su hermano. Tras quince minutos de la acción por fin se detuvo, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo mientras golpeaba la tierra con sus puños.

_No va a llorar… no va hacerlo aunque quiera… Karin no va a llorar._

A Yuzu Ichigo la ha visto llorar en varias ocasiones, aunque últimamente no tanto como hace años, pero Karin se reguardaba en todo momento de mostrar sus sentimientos sean malos o buenos. La última vez que no logró contenerse fue por Shibata. Y si no lloraba ahora no era porque no le doliese, porque no estuviese triste, sino que porque él estaba presente.

Kurosaki Ichigo decidió, entonces, que lo haría. Porque ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba. Obtendría de nuevo sus poderes… Y no volvería a confiar en nadie que dañara a sus amigos o familiares.

Sea quien sea.

El viento volvió a resoplar en aquella desolación de sitio, menando los mechones que ocultaban el rostro de amargura en su hermana. Pudo verla temblar de impotencia, lo mismo que él sentía. Lo mismo que lo llevaba a presionar su puño con fiereza, hasta clavarse las uñas entre las palmas.

_Toushiro…_ No tenían tiempo para eso, Karin no tenía por qué sentirse triste o luchar contra todo ella sola. Hace tiempo, luego de enterarse que se conocían, le dijo a Toushiro que no lo hiciera, que no arriesgara a su hermana. Sin embargo lo pasado ahora demostró que aquel capitán shinigami omitió su advertencia.

Dejó que se arriesgara, dejo que estuviera presente en una lucha que, aunque él no pudiese verla, se notaba peligrosa a leguas. No, cualquier lucha era peligrosa.

Y ese chico inmiscuyó a su hermana menor, poniendo su vida en juego, peleando en el mismo sitio como si no fuera nada. Como si el golpe de reiatsu no le pudiese afectar o dañarla, como si ella no estuviera presente.

En definitiva, Ichigo no podía confiar en nadie ahora, y no iba a hacerlo jamás.

_Si haces que mi hermana derrame una lágrima… Yo… Juro que te mataré._

Antes lo hubiera prometido por sangre pero ahora sabía otra cosa, las _lágrimas_ son _sangre_ del alma.

El alma de Karin sangró suficiente, por su culpa, con la partida de su madre. Ya le había quitado varias cosas a su familia como para volver a meterla en esos asuntos. Él no podía permitir que volviese a suceder.

Y no lo haría… Antes muerto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada-» frase final de Ichigo a Toushiro x Karin = Frase de Hitsugaya a Ichimaru x Momo. Sólo que cambiado ligeramente x)

¡Ñan, Ñan, Ñaaan! ¿Y… qué me dicen? ¡Sí, la cosa aún va lenta lo sé! Pero estoy preparando terreno para lo que viene ewe si quieren MÁS HitsuKarin (llámese tema "pasional" xDD) entonces van a tener que esperar al próximo capítulo de "The Other Future" que allí van a tener un leve lime ¿Si? -/- ¡No, no soy pervertida!

Por cierto, ya en un review me lo dijeron, no sé si ustedes leen los reviews ajenos… bueno…. ¡No tiene nada de malo hacerlo!

Además ¿El título? ¡No, no es del día de la madre atrasado! Bueno... ¡un poquito! Pero como dijo **Michi Noeh**, además de lo colocado acá porque ya mostré claramente que es verdad, no tiene caso que lo oculte. Seguro se habrán dado cuenta de que este Fanfic tiene gran parecido con **La saga de Cell** de **Dragon Ball Z** ¿no? : 3 (¡Nooo! ¿En seeerio?) ¡Sí! En realidad TODO este FANFIC está basado en esa maravillosa saga aunque claro que tuve que adaptar varias cosas.

Ya, mejor no les doy más información ¡Muchas gracias por sus alertas, colocar en favoritos y comentarios! (_Okemi:_ _Guau Ime tiene autoestima ahora! ¡Sigan enviando reviews! ¡Campaña "Que Imeko deje de cortarse las venas" activa!…Ime: ¡Te oigo, y no me corto las venas porque no soy emo! Okemi: Seeeh, claaaaro ¬w¬)_

Realmente me hacen sentir feliz saber que les gusta esta historia pero me hace mal saber que tal vez me voy a tardar demasiado en subir el próximo capítulo. Espero que no, porque ya tengo pensada perfectamente la aparición del castaño-ególatra-rarito-y de peinado perfecto, más amado luego de Light Yagami. ¡Sep, hablo de Aizen! *_* ¡Aizen-sama!

¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!

**PD: Desde acá pueden leer _"La verdad que muestra el futuro"_ que sería un extra para el próximo capítulo ¿Sep? X )**


	6. Especial

**Notas:** **¡El capítulo nuevo es el que sigue, no este!**

^^Uuuu Esto es una OVA especial que re-subí, acá mismo porque es de esta saga.

**NO ES NECESARIO LEER ESTO pero si quieren nadie se los prohíbe, sólo el tiempo ./.**

**Sobre este… ¿capítulo?: **Se da a conocer el momento en que cambian de color los ojos de Juushiro. Se muestra un poco de lo que Toushiro piensa sobre él, y sobre sí mismo luego de capturarlo. La historia completa acerca de eso es medio filosófica, y va a ser explicado más tarde.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Personajes:** Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hitsugaya Juushiro (OC).

**Género:** Angustia

**Resumen:** En su vida jamás el silencio le alteró al caminar. Su pregunta, con algo de rencor hacia ese chico, le jactaba ahora la verdad de la respuesta. Y necesitaba que le dijeran si adquiriría un día la misma forma del despiadado al que odió; Aunque el grito, de la hermana de Kurosaki, debido al bakudō usado en ella, le admitía que esa realidad no sólo era probable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**La verdad que muestra el futuro**

_- The Last Future -_

* * *

En su vida jamás el silencio de caminar por el dangai logró hacerle sentir una pizca de miedo, más bien no tenía en cuenta siquiera los pasos dados por sus propios pies al hacerlo. Sin embargo la persona delante de él lograba causar una sensación de precaución, pero sólo pequeña, debido a los motivos que le pedían en ese punto, a ambos, la actitud necesaria de ir a la Soul Society.

Desde hace unos momentos no analizaba más que la misma cosa, y eran las palabras de ese joven de misterioso proceder, el porqué lucía tan idéntico en apariencia a su persona.

"_¿Sería necesario que lo dijera? Después de todo, capitán shinigami, las personas somos iguales. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un hollow y humano si han sido unos u otros lo mismo en un determinado momento? ¿Es tan real eso de que protegen de un mal a los buenos y no de ellos mismos?_

_Mi existencia es tan trivial como el mismo aire que respiro, pero tan efímera como el polvo formado en el tiempo sobre un libro."_

…Fue la contestación, a la ira suya que hizo preguntarle —debido a la molestia de lidiar de una mala manera con la hermana de Kurosaki Ichigo, haciendo uso de un bakudō para que no les siguiese, al estar en mundo humano— "¿Qué demonios eres?" Cómo si con eso le acallara de momento o pudiera volver a oír las quejas sin sentidos de la primera vez que lo preguntó, incluso fue de manera sarcástica y burlesca.

Más esta vez la respuesta no era la esperada; y el oírla lo dejó quedo en sus cavilaciones.

"_¿Te gusta hacer reír, eh?_

_Capitán shinigami, después de todo si tú crees que tu futuro es proteger cómo lo has hecho hasta ahora es porque no te das en cuenta…_

_De que las vidas que ahora salvas serán una compensación para las próximas que quites."_

El destinte de las palabras escritas en su cabeza debido al bloqueo emocional, era como un estado de shock, el cual le hizo cuestionarse la verdadera razón tras la frase. Porque lo decía como si le conociese de algún lado, como si en su vida le hubiera causado daño, no de forma que lo hubiera conocido sólo días atrás.

La realidad de saber algo de un desconocido fue dura, cuando al voltearse, vio cómo en, los antes aguamarinas, ojos ahora no yacía ni rastro de brillo. Un color obscuro de gris se fue dibujando, volviéndose nítido, llegando a ocupar el lugar turquesa de la mirada.

Pensó entonces, al notarlo, en el parecido que compartía con la mirada de Kurosaki Karin. Salvo que la última llevaba el brillo de resistencia y en esta mirada ónix se presentaba el deseo de la distante soledad.

"_Nadie se acerca a mí… porque me tienen miedo. Pero yo… no les hecho nada._

_¿Será… por mis ojos? ¿El… color blanco de mi cabello?_

_No importa… Simplemente me tienen miedo por mi aspecto."_

Recordó la frase que repetía constantemente de niño, al ver los negros ojos.

Su mirada, tal como la portaba él durante su infancia. _Frío. _Deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. _Soledad._ Pero en su niñez no deseaba estar sólo.

No hizo más que virar la vista tan lento como al inicio, ahora ya comprendiendo a qué se refería con esas palabras.

La necesidad de preguntar si un día terminaría convirtiéndose en un despiadado, tal como el hombre que causó la guerra de invierno, se marchó rápidamente igual que como vino.

Si cuando te lo dicen duele más. ¿De qué sirve preguntar algo que no sabes de ti? Aún después de mucho entendió que los héroes no nacían sino se hacían, eso mostró la batalla por Karakura.

Kurosaki Ichigo era el héroe de la guerra. ¿Entonces qué pasa con los villanos? Aizen Sousuke traicionó al Gotei 13, provocando la muerte no sólo de sus contrincantes, también de los que le seguían, sus propios aliados.

El deseo de poder era sólo a causa de la soledad en su pecho, tanto como para desear morir con un agujero en el corazón. Como todo un hollow, como alguien vacío.

Por eso, al fin y ahora, comprende lo que dice ese chico tan idéntico a él.

Él, Hitsugaya Toushiro, siempre tuvo a la soledad presente en su infancia.

…Quizá la triste y poco digerible verdad sea que en un determinado momento, en busca de poder, desee también ser algo más que un simple dios de la muerte o "Capitán shinigami". Por varios motivos pensaba lo siguiente: Que los dioses de la muerte matan, los hollow quitan almas.

A veces no estaba satisfecho con ver aún vivo a alguien que le causó dolor, y la vida es el alma.

Le cueste lo que le cueste, al parecer esa era su verdad para el futuro. A lo mejor él ya era un asesino, pues el deseo de matar estaba vivo… Creciendo dentro de su pecho.

* * *

[E N D]


	7. Lágrimas de Sangre: Primera parte

**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad Tite Kubo.**

**Notas:** Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. ¡De verdad gracias! ^^

**Notas del capítulo:** Ahora la aparición de unos cuantos personajes que tendrán mucho que ver, si alguien quiere hacer algo antes… El capítulo es más largo que los anteriores. -/- Cierto, el título de este capítulo es en honor al capítulo del mismo nombre de Yu Yu Hakusho. *O*

**Advertencias:** Escenas sumamente raras. Momentos crack, aunque típicos en Bleach así que no me culpen por favor ./.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lágrimas de Sangre**

_(Primera parte)_

* * *

_Ella lo miraba._

_Sus sollozos iban en aumento mientras, débilmente, deseaba mantener su brazo alzado. Sus ojos expresaban un profundo resentimiento._

_Su largo kimono, tan bello como ella misma, estaba rojo. No sabía distinguir la sangre en la ropa, el tono era casi el mismo. Entonces ella se obligó a abrir su temblorosa palma, en su muñeca llevaba puesta la cinta de tela color turquesa que él le había dado como un regalo hace tiempo._

_La energía comenzó a acumularse y los diminutos ojos del dije, con forma de dragón que colgaban del retazo de tela, brillaron_

_Ella ya había acabado con otros, ahora deseaba atacarlo a él pues lo miraba con deseos de darle un final a su vida._

_Pero no lo hizo. —Te odio… Te odio… —ella ocultó su rostro entre su cabello, por las lágrimas que le salían. Porque ella sabía que a él no le importaba nada, porque ella no podía matarlo. Ella servía sólo para satisfacerle las necesidades. Lo que llevaba en su vientre era todo el amor que ella le sentía, sentimientos que él rechazaba―. ¡TE ODIO! ¡Deseo que sufras de la peor forma!_

_Él suspiró ―Te repito nuevamente, jamás me has interesado._

_Lo último que vio fue a él, alejarse entre la niebla de esa fría madrugada._

_Después de todo era un "Guardia", un guerrero escondido en una máscara, que no deja lucir emoción ante nadie._

_Alguien mucho peor que un hollow… Alguien mucho más ruin que el mismo Aizen._

Hitsugaya trató de simular el recuerdo, de uno de sus malos sueños, cerrando los parpados con fuerza.

En la sala de reuniones del primer escuadrón del Gotei 13, el cual fue compuesto luego de la guerra, estaban presentes los representantes de los escuadrones. Todo estaba en un silencio roto sólo por las respiraciones de las personas.

La visión del comandante se dirigía de la fila derecha, con los capitanes de números pares, hacia la fila izquierda, donde los de distintivo impar. También hacía igual con los respectivos tenientes, cuya presencia fue solicitada como respaldo en caso de que se tornara riesgosa la situación.

El salón de reuniones estaba siendo utilizado demasiado últimamente, lo demostraba la tensión en cara de cada presente. Todos atentos, hasta que en ese instante el comandante miró a un particular.

—Capitán del décimo escuadrón —abrió levemente sus parpados, antes cerrados, mientras hablaba y sus labios se fruncieron— Hitsugaya Toushiro. Según el informe que nos ha dado, hay un Ryoka peligroso el cual, supone, debemos ver personalmente.

Los ojos de varios se posaron en el capitán shinigami nombrado. Éste afiló la mirada ante el tono, sabiendo que, desde luego, aquella idea había sido rechazada en cuanto la presentó. —Hai.

Pero claro que tales explicaciones para el comandante resultaban difíciles de concretar, sin embargo el sabio capitán podía retractarse en ocasiones.

Yamamoto centró su vista en la inmensa puerta.

Tomando su voz con exigencia. —Capitán del décimo segundo escuadrón y director del departamento de desarrollo tecnológico. Tráiganos consigo al Ryoka.

El chillido de las fuertes bisagras resonó en la estancia, e inmediatamente los ojos de todo presente se centraron en las personas tras esta. Sus miradas estaban en el desconocido.

El imitatorio de esclavas, que bloquearían su energía, le mantenía los brazos a su espalda. El blanco, del diseño de su ropa Arrancar, lo llevaba en un kosode fino especialmente preparado para las circunstancias en las que se hallaba.

Estaba de pie, ante todos.

…Con una sonrisa burlona en cara.

Los gestos clarecían pensamientos. La sorpresa en Soi Fong, Kuchiki y Kyoraku era disimulada por gestos fríos o indiferentes. Kensei, Hirako, y Rosse activaron sus sentidos de alerta. Ukitake, Unohana, Komamura y el comandante, en cambio, miraron con expresión sorprendida al desconocido. Todos los tenientes, en cambio, dejaron relucir su impresión.

Impresión ante aquel que lucía idéntico al décimo capitán.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, tras el Ryoka, sonreía mostrando toda su estructura dental. Seguramente divertido por habérsele dejado, antes, analizar a lo que consideraba como nuevo espécimen.

—Soutaichou, tengo ya la información —el doceavo capitán aligeró lentamente su alegría.

Ukitake traía el lugar entre medio de sus cejas tambaleante. No había credulidad. Miró al sitio del capitán Hitsugaya, sin esperar verlo allí, luego la dirigió al joven de apariencia similar.

Este, de pie, se mantenía en el centro, al final de ambas filas, luciendo sereno.

Un joven muchacho que enfrentó a Hitsugaya Toushiro, acabó con varios hollows desconocidos los cuales eran de una fuerza similar a un teniente. Lo más reciente es que ese joven estaba siendo buscado por un sujeto de su mismo origen desconocido.

Pero no era el parecido, del intruso, lo que llamó al instante la atención del comandante. Sino que era su tranquilidad. Mostrándose seguro, enseñando una sonrisa frente a personas que, si se daba orden, le quitarían el alma en un santiamén. Entrecerró los parpados.

—¿Qué tiene que decir por sus acciones, Ryoka?

El silencio se consumó.

El joven de blanquecinos cabellos vio, inclinando sólo la parte alta de su frente como si fingiese un disimulo, los rostros de cada presente. Su duración de tiempo en cada persona fue de no más de cinco segundos.

—Jirou —tras tener la visión de los demás, finalmente contestó al comandante. Sin la menor intimidación que causaba la presencia de los representantes, de toda la Soul Society, alrededor suyo—, es mi nombre.

La voz sacando un chasquido de lengua, le hicieron claro a Kyoraku y Ukitake que su maestro estaba furioso por el tono usado del desconocido.

—Aunque la verdad —el chico meneó a la derecha, alzando sus negros ojos arriba, miró hacia el capitán del treceavo escuadrón—, mi nombre completo es Juushiro.

Hitsugaya no perdía en vista cualquier pequeño desliz. Analizaba, callado. Momentáneamente, se preguntó, el porqué del cambio de color en los ojos del Ryoka. _Antes… sus ojos parecían a los míos, ahora son completamente obscuros._

El presenciar con su cuerpo la magnitud de fuerza, del sujeto, lo tenía contando medidas de precaución para cualquier caso. Reflexionaba, hasta segundos lució indiferente preguntándose de aquel juego que buscaba retrasarlos, pero eso acabó cuando mostró protección y una mirada amenazante por el joven albino que fijó sus ojos en una teniente particular: Hinamori.

Ella estaba ajena a lo ocurrido, como todos. Los ojos negros, contraste completo con los de su amigo, le dieron razón para que no confiara. Frunció su ceño, bajando su barbilla para encarar el rostro que buscaba sus ojos.

La pequeña acción hizo alzar la ceja el chico, que subió sus hombros arriba. _Hinamori Momo ¿Eh?_ Bordeó más sus labios, forzándose a callar una risa, se arqueó hasta que no pudo contenerse y esta salió. —_Estúpida._

La pequeña frase latina se perdió en el aire.

Soi Fong era meticulosa, cuidada pero, harta de la situación, estaba dispuesta a gritar amenazas si ese Ryoka no hablaba. Sus labios se abrieron, antes de sacar palabras una presión espiritual repentina la interrumpió.

Un halo de luz sobresalía de las finas líneas que quedaban, siendo los bordes de la puerta de entrada.

El joven desconocido sonrió socarronamente, giró su rostro y miró directo a aquel lugar. —Llegaste al fin, preciosa.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, los capitanes se colocaron en una defensiva, los teniente llevaron sus manos hacia sus armas.

El destello paró, dejando ver a una chica. Sus cabellos azules, rectos, hasta sus hombros de igual forma sus ojos mirando juguetonamente por todo alrededor.

Cualquiera hubiese hecho algo. Atacar pero…

Les sorprendía a todos ver a una chica desnuda de pie en la entrada.

Sus marinos ojos vieron al joven de blanca cabellera, su rostro se iluminó. Saltó en al aire, los tenientes se cubrieron ojos, ella abrazó al chico. —¡Jirou-chan!

Nadie decía nada, los que no estaban serios estaban ruborizados.

Hirako mantenía sus ojos fijos en cierta "delantera" de la chica, trayendo una sonrisa a su cara. Hinamori se cubría los ojos con vergüenza ajena. Nanao estiraba la oreja de su capitán, quien había descubierto sus ojos de su sombrero para tener una clara "visión de los hechos". Ukitake mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver cualquier cosa que lo tacharía de "ser indigno". Hisagi sufría una hemorragia nasal de ver tanta piel femenina descubierta.

Byakuya era el único que mantenía su porte noble, siendo sereno, arrugando su entrecejo con frustración. Renji en cambio, sonrojado, disfrutaba por primera vez el lugar que se había ganado en aquella sala.

Así los demás, como Matsumoto que —para desgracia de su superior— mentalmente comparaba el tamaño de los pechos de la desconocida con los suyos.

Toda esa, morbosa, conmoción bastó.

Jirou se apresuró, rompiendo de un movimiento de muñecas aquello que impedía mover sus manos. Sacando provecho de lo, obviamente planeado, ambos salieron de allí mediante sus técnicas de velocidad.

Al fin afuera, la fémina distracción, la sala se sumió en alivio o confusión.

Los grises bellos de las cejas, en el general, temblaban— ¿Qué hacen todavía aquí? —el comandante se mostró furioso.

Los representantes del Gotei 13 habían caído en esa bizarra situación.

* * *

Corría rápidamente, la chica tras él se hacía cada vez menos visibles, ya estando fuera del muro Seki los ojos de la muchacha titilaron.

El joven se quejó. —Demonios, —finalmente el brillo había salido del cuerpo de la chica, quien, antes de encogerse en un fino halo de luz, le hizo un signo de paz—. ¿No te cargué la batería, Seri?

El Sonido era una técnica efectiva para una persecución. A pocos pasos visualizaba la zona donde, años atrás, no llegó a concretarse el ritual del Sōkyōkū.

De pie en la punta de aquella gran formación de montaña, el de albina cabellera admiraba cómo lucía la Soul Society a la luz del ocaso sin embargo su atención fue llamada de inmediato al sentir un aura a su espalda. Metros en lo alto, sobre el borde derecho de su hombro, una espada apareció sutilmente. Dio un salto atrás en el aire esquivando el corte.

Delante de él, aquel que tenía el trabajo de ser su captor se presentó con una sonrisa satisfecha. —_Mestizo._

Viendo de quién se trataba, deshizo su posición de pelea, suavizando sus facciones.

—¿_Guardia_ debería decir, entonces?

Los ojos marinos se volvieron fríos nuevamente, mirando al par negros del albino. —Llamarte por lo que siempre has sido es sumamente fácil —con estas palabras llevó su mano a su bolsillo, lentamente.

El albino observó, con una mirada impaciente y cuerpo firme, hasta que el otro de uniforme blanco tuvo un cristalino objeto en su mano surda. Un tubo de ensayo traslúcido, cuyo purpura contenido se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, esta vez con una expresión de burla uno por el otro.

—¿Confiarías en mí —habló el de marino cabello y ojos—, luego de lo que le he hecho a tu madre?

Los parpados que cubrían en ónix subieron lentamente. —Te mataría —comentó, arqueando más sus labios arriba— si ella perdía la vida cuando la atacaste.

El serio joven echó una risa forzada. —Lo dices como si pudieras, _Juushiro._

—Oh, claro que puedo_ Daviid_ —su sonrisa se desvaneció en el acto. Llevó su mano a su espada.

Las piernas de ambos avanzaron, corriendo velozmente con sus armas en lo alto, para luego girarse chocando espaldas.

Hitsugaya junto con Soi Fong habían llegado a enfrentarlos.

—¿Por qué habrán de ser mis oponentes, siempre, de sexo femenino? —reclamó sin emoción. Evitando, con su espada puesta verticalmente, el ataque lateral de la zanpackuto de la capitana.

—Tal vez el cosmos o el destino quiere que le des hijos —se encogió de hombros Jirou, por la broma, aún en medio de su revancha.

Hitsugaya parecía dispuesto a activar su shikai en cualquier momento. Había algo en el ambiente, algo en la situación, que lo incitaba y se lo pedía. Una sensación de peligro, o como un llamado. Observó el rostro de Soi Fong, ella mantenía sus pupilas lejanas de su oponente también, por un momento la vio señalarle con la mirada el frasco que sostenía, el tal Daviid, en su otra mano.

_¿Qué demonios es eso?_

Su falta de concentración fue mostrada por el golpe recibido en su abdomen. Giró su cabeza, y su cuerpo, el sujeto similar a él sonrió.

—A veces me sorprendes Hitsugaya —un tono altanero salió de su garganta—, es fácil como pierdes la concentración que te tomó tanto tiempo tener.

El capitán tomó agarre en Hyōrinmaru ahora con ambas de sus manos, mirando sin emoción que no fuera la seriedad en el asunto.

La falta de respuesta molestó a su oponente. —No creo que sea bueno subestimarme, puedo matarte si lo deseo.

El reiatsu acumulándose en el cuerpo de Jirou no impresionó a Hitsugaya. —¿Eso es todo? Creí que dijiste que podrías matarme si quisieras, dudo que ese poder sea suficiente.

La sonrisa de Jirou no se borró, se extendió hasta ocupar gran parte de su cara, fue el momento en que sus ojos negros brillaron nuevamente logrando sorprender por un segundo al capitán. Jirou extendió su brazo, y sacó una risa. —A ver si con esto te callas, capitán shiniga-

_**¡PLAFFFF! ¡BUM! ¡CRACK!**_

El innecesario ruido tomó la atención de Soi Fong, ella miró momentáneamente a la zona donde su adversario dirigió ojos. Daviid lució circunspecto por el sonido de golpe, la explosión y algo como un hueso roto.

—Ah sí —dijo, alzando la barbilla como si buscara algo con la mirada— Tu esposa te estaba buscando.

—¿Su esposa? —una gran interrogante apareció en la cabeza de Hitsugaya.

Jirou se encontraba tendido en el suelo, barbilla a tierra —a escombros más bien—, fue cuando el capitán se percató de que había alguien más. Estaba… sentada sobre su espalda.

—¡JIROU IDIOTA 'DESSU! —la chica gritó, mirando al cielo con las manos hechas puños sobre la cabeza del chico— ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE, CÓMO PUDISTE 'DESSU!?

—Uno no puede irse ni un ratito al pasado porque todos lo persiguen, quién lo diría… —el lamento del futurista fue divertido a los oídos de Daviid.

Hitsugaya miraba a la recién llegada. Su extraño cabello, corto pelirrojo brillante, por el momento la volvían identificable, pero sus ojos verdes se le hacían reconocibles de algún lugar. _Un enemigo más._ Lo que pudo pensar, fue que debía defender y obedecer las órdenes.

—¡Dos horas, dos horas! ¡Me cansé dos horas esperándote, no viniste, me quedé bajo la lluvia, luego me informaron que te largaste a quién sabe dónde, entonces me pidieron junto con Daviid que te forzáramos a regresar porque te habías vuelto un traidor, y todo en menos de dos semanas 'dessu! —la chica gritó, parándose para dejar que Jirou lo hiciera también— ¡Y ahora estás aquí, frente a él! —señaló a Toushiro— ¡¿Intentando matarlo?! ¡IDIOTA 'DESSU, ERES UN IDIOTA!

Jirou se removió hacia atrás. _Mierda, ya me acordé porqué no tengo novia. _—¡No iba a matarlo! ¡Tan sólo quería enseñarle quién es más fuerte, para que deje de criticarme! —admitió.

Todavía en su enfrentamiento con Soi Fong, Daviid agregó. —Además no es como si hubieras tenido nada importante qué decirle, tonta bastarda.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron completamente. —¡TÚ QUÉ SABES, ESTÚPIDO GUARDIA ESTREÑIDO!

—Je, Je —Jirou rió— Zakuro te acaba de decir estreñi-

Fue cortado por ella. —¡Y tú no eres mejor que él 'dessu! —le señaló con el dedo, picándole el pecho con su mano diestra— Eres un mentiroso, perverso, pervertido, glotón, fan del hentai, que nunca puede confiar en sus amigos… Tú eres… eres… ¡un idiota! ¡Un completo y gran idiota pervertido! ¡Gaaahg! —a cada frase la chica se ponía más y más molesta—¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ PORQUÉ ME GUSTAS!

Tres grandes puntos suspensivos se pusieron en la cabeza del de ojos ónix. —¿Yo… te gusto?

Las mejillas de la pequeña chica se encendieron, comparándose con el tono de su cabello. —¡N-No, claro que no! Era… una broma —Zakuro giró la cabeza, sonriendo como si lo que decía fuera la verdad más obvia del mundo—… 'dessu

Jirou negó fuertemente, tratando de olvidar todas y cada una de las palabras anteriores. Miró a su amiga. —Zakuro, lo lamento ¿De acuerdo? Pero este no es el momento adecuado para estas cosas —inclinó su espalda para volver a tomar la espada que se había caído con el golpe recibido, que lo tiró al suelo, y volvió a mirar a su entristecida amiga.

—¡Que no me gus-! —le gritó, titubeante pero con las mejillas libres del sonroso.

—Gracias —las palabras fueron solemnes, dadas con una sonrisa visible, de agradecimiento.

Por un segundo Zakuro había olvidado que Daviid estaba luchando, o que Jirou pronto lo haría también, bajó la cabeza y susurró. —Jirou idiota.

—Una cosa más —ella alzó su cabeza mirando la sonrisa de su amigo desvanecida, él lucía serio ahora y la llevó a asustarse— ¿Desde cuándo tienes pechos?

**¡PLAFFF!**

La mejilla de Jirou tenía ahora la mano de Zakuro grabada en rojo.

—¡Maldito pervertido arruinador de momentos 'dessu!

—Ella tiene razón, sí es un pervertido —Daviid pronunció. El azul cabello de su frente bañado en sudor, su pecho descubierto con varios tatuajes provocados por el arma de su oponente. Soi Fong no se veía satisfecha, no hasta acabar con su enemigo.

Hitsugaya notaba eso, así que colocó su mismo empeño en cuanto Jirou se posicionó frente a él.

—¿No más interrupciones? —le preguntó, apretando dientes internamente. Acabar con todo el asunto sería fácil, eso lo sabía pero obtener razones del porqué a sus acciones era lo que el capitán necesitaba.

Jirou no respondió a la figurada pregunta, sus ojos se voltearon a la zona donde su amiga estaba. Hitsugaya también centró mirada al notar quién llegó al campo de batalla.

—Al parecer a ella le gusta interrumpir ¿No? —con diversión comentó.

Hinamori Momo portaba su shikai ya activado. Ella le pidió a su capitán el permiso de participar en la pelea que se desarrollaba; puesto que los demás estaban ocupados recibiendo toda la información necesaria sobre los hechos, que el capitán Kurotsuchi podía ofrecerles.

El ataque de Tubiume fue esquivado por la pequeña pelirroja, apenas por metros.

—¡No quiero pelear, estoy cansada! ¡Además fue jugar sucio 'dessu! —inflando las mejillas soltó, pero al ver bien tras el humo de la explosión Zakuro quedó impresionada._ ¿Hinamori-san…?... Ella no debería estar aquí._ Sus ojos se volvieron lejanos de su zona de vista, por un extraño motivo, sentía el interior de Jirou arder de ira.

La teniente comenzó a bajar, aterrizando en el escambroso lugar. Sus manos firmemente sosteniendo a su zanpackutou, y su gesto severo por los problemas que debía enfrentar. —Si no te rindes, entonces no queda opción más que enfrentarte.

El anterior sentimiento de Zakuro se desvaneció. Volviéndose una mirada inocente, con curiosidad impartida en todo su cuerpo.

Hitsugaya se desinteresó de la escena. _Hinamori puede vencerla._ Trató de convencerse, aunque por otro lado lo veía forzado.

Jirou, ahora estaba impasible. No reía, no se veía serio, se veía más bien aburrido. —De ahora en más lo que haga Zakuro será su problema —fueron palabras que parecían tener un sentido oculto, o al menos eso pensó Hitsugaya antes de chocar su espada con la de Jirou.

Una fina ceja roja estaba encorvada en Zakuro, miraba a Hinamori como si tratara de descifrar un acertijo.

Eso pensaba ella, hasta que le pelirroja habló.

—Tú eras su teniente ¿Verdad? Hablo de Aizen-sama 'dessu.

El tiempo pasado desde la traición del ex capitán del quinto escuadrón no solucionó todos los sentimientos, pero le permitieron a la teniente darse cuenta de demasiadas cosas tanto como para no mostrarse tentada a cambiar su seria postura a agravio por unas palabras como esas. Volvió a lanzar un ataque a la chica, pero esta vez tampoco surtió efecto deseado.

La de mirada verde seguía allí, habiéndolo esquivado. —Aizen-sama confiaba en ti ¿Tú hacías lo mismo no?

Pese a que las palabras eran dadas en una distancia considerable, para no ser oídas, salían de la boca de Zakuro a voz audible para todos los demás.

Daviid sonrió, jadeante, por lo que la pequeña pelirroja no comprendía. _Ahora recuerdo porqué aún no te he matado, nunca lo has notada, pero siempre has sido de los que pueden dañar al enemigo con sólo usar tus labios… Es lo único bueno de ti, bastarda._

Hitsugaya reafirmó sus pies en la tierra. No podía, se decía, dejar que siguiera oyendo tales cosas. _Hinamori… estúpida, no la escuches._ Activó su shikai, acabaría con ese clon que tenía enfrente y luego ayudaría a su amiga.

Los escombros se habían extendido, mezclados de explosiones y polvo. La respiración de Hinamori era jadeante, no por el cansancio, fingiendo que eran por el dolor de las palabras cuando en realidad se trataban de las palabras.

"_Gear Gloves"_ Zakuro pronunció minutos atrás, ella había visto cómo los viejos y sucios guantes, blancos, de sus manos se arreglaban a sí mismo al hacerlo. Había esperado un ataque pero nada de eso sucedió.

En una acción imperceptible Daviid le arrojó la pequeña botella —que a pesar de estar luchando aún mantenía intacta— a la dirección de Zakuro.

La chica extendió su mano pero no se movió para sostenerlo, en cambio, una pequeña esfera de presión espiritual se formó alrededor del objeto…

Al igual que en la pierna derecha y un poco del borde del cuello de Hinamori. Intuyendo que se trataría de un ataque la teniente se removió con rapidez de la zona, en cuanto lo hizo las brillantes esferas rojizas se agrandaron el doble de su tamaño.

Explotando.

_Hinamori._ El capitán pudo sentir a su amiga, el reiatsu enemigo estaba esparcido sobre el cuello y pierna, ahora tenía profundos cortes en ambas.

—Te dije que no te movieras cuando lo activara 'dessu —Zakuro le contestó con monotonía, atrayendo hacia sí misma la esfera de energía que poseía en su interior el pequeño frasco de cristal.

La teniente estuvo atenta, el dolor no era demasiado para que desistiera de luchar. Así que avanzó, corriendo, pero justo cuando iba a estocar su espada en el centro de Zakuro sintió un envolvente poder rodearla.

—¡HINAMORI! — Hitsugaya vio, con horror, que Hinamori estaba atrapada dentro de una gran esfera de energía.

—Habría sido mejor para todos que la hicieras estallar, bastarda estúpida —cruelmente Daviid se quejó en un alto reproche.

Centímetros a su lado, el cuerpo de la capitana estaba inmovilizado. Suzumebachi en su mano, junto con el shūnko antes activo, sus ojos lucían desorbitados, siendo incapaz de mover sus músculos.

—¿Qué… demonios? —fue su último susurro antes de caer desmayada de una patada en la nuca por parte de Daviid.

—Es por eso que nunca me ha gustado pelear con mujeres.

Jirou observó al capitán, estaba desfigurado del odio y la ira. —¿Si tanto te importa esa estúpida porqué mierda no la tomaste todavía? —cuestionó lleno de diversión por la desgracia aunque internamente sintiera enojo. Pero sabía la razón del porqué a Hitsugaya le importaba tanto Hinamori—. Si la quieres como tu amante por mí pueden pudrirse los dos. Pero si vuelvas a lastimar a mi madre… —dejó escapar, no completando su frase.

Hitsugaya no reparó en las maldiciones de su oponente, parecía reacio a él.

Cuando finalmente Jirou terminó de hablar, viendo la distracción del capitán, le pateó el rostro haciéndole impactar su cuerpo al suelo.

El tiempo tomado en las luchas podría ser suficiente para que todos los demás capitanes llegasen, sentían sus reiatsus acercarse. Sin embargo, Daviid chasqueó sus dedos ensangrentados, las gotas tocaron la tierra y en el suelo un gran círculo carmesí se abrió. El Guardia sacó de sus ropas rasgadas un par de máscaras blancas. De mala gana le entregó una a Jirou.

—"Tu reiatsu se absorberá si no la utilizas" ¿no? —recitó el mestizo, sonriendo ladinamente.

El capitán se acercaba a su amiga herida.

Zakuro aprovechó, apareciendo junto a los demás que vestían de blanco. Tomando una máscara exactamente igual a la de Jirou, que sacó de entre su blusa, se la colocó en el rostro. Contempló por las ranuras, para su visión, la estrella en la máscara de Daviid.

_Algún día yo también seré una Guardia…_ Sonrió al ver cómo el albino era el primero en saltar dentro del círculo.

Cuando los demás capitanes aparecieron no había más que una capitana desmayada, una teniente herida, y un Hitsugaya sumamente confundido.

* * *

Karin se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, sujetando su frente sudorosa. Esa mañana no había sido la luz del sol el encargado de levantarla, una pesadilla la forzó.

Furia e impotencia es lo que sentía clavada en su pecho desde esa terrible noche. Apenas hace unos días se encontraba ofreciéndole hospedaje a Toushiro, y luego él intentaba asesinar a aquel que la había salvado.

Por eso había ido a ese lugar, a la tienda de Urahara. Debía pedírselo, quería pedirle ese gran favor.

"_Lo siento Kurosaki-san. Pero no puedo entrenarte."_ Habían sido sus palabras, que la hicieron presionar dientes de la rabia, al saber que su petición era negada. _"Lo dije esa vez, y no me retracto. Es sólo que, a veces no es bueno dejar pasar las oportunidades ¿Sabes?"_

Él era quien lo ofreció, quien se negaba ahora. Por eso ella se puso en pie, con la cabeza agacha e hizo una reverencia débil. —Gracias de todos modos… Gracias… —dijo, antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

Los ojos de Urahara se llenaron de una sensación de culpa, tuvo que cerrar los parpados para ponerse de pie. Tras la puerta de papel supo que Ururu y Jinta oyeron todo, pero no era a ellos a quien deseaba gritar.

Sin girarse a abrir la puerta, sintió cómo la presencia de esa persona se alejaba de su tienda, sin atreverse a entrar.

_Estoy yendo en contra de mis principios porque sé que no quieres poner en riesgo a tu hermana. Ella no puede ser una shinigami, no sin tu permiso… Ichigo._ Suspiró abatido, siempre supo que él no cedería tan fácilmente. Ahora mismo su esfuerzo, eligiendo otro camino, lo llevaría lejos. Sólo rogaba que no cayera en las garras del odio, que su antiguo alumno no se diera por vencido.

* * *

La plática nunca se movía demasiado sin embargo luego de reordenarse en la habitación, tras ese problema; donde no sólo una teniente salía herida, también una capitana, además del escape de tres Ryokas.

Las palabras del doceavo capitán, era la información recabada, y no había cuestionamientos que quitaran la posible orden que se tomaría.

―¡Eso no es verdad! ―Ukitake gritó encolerizado al oír lo que dijo el de la treceava división.

—Mis métodos no fallan! —Kurotsuchi frunció la boca hartado― ¡Hitsugaya Toushiro, el mismo que está ahora en las instalaciones de la cuarta división con su amiga teniente, lleva gran parte de responsabilidad en este atentado!

El comandante entreabrió los ojos y se dedicó a mirar a su antiguo alumno, quien trataba contenerse, eso era raro considerando lo calmado que era. Los demás capitanes por su parte, hacían conclusiones mentales.

Finalmente, para suerte del clima tenso del lugar, Yamamoto alzó con su única mano su bastón sonándolo en el piso.

―No hay nada más que aclarar ―dijo mirando hacia los presentes con seriedad― Se pide vigilancia de la doceava división en el mundo humano. De los respectivos capitanes y vice-capitanes, que sean meticulosos. Estamos en modo de alerta. ¡La reunión termina por hoy!

Nadie dijo más, incluso durante sus horas de sueño deberían estar pendientes del mínimo sonido.

* * *

_Su alrededor era blanco, un blanco sofocante, un blanco extenso que le hacían sentir en la nada. Un blanco que amenazaba con volverlo loco._

_Odiaba ese color, tan estúpido, tan vacío._

_La sangre destilaba por las cortadas en su cara, su mentón, su mejilla, el lado izquierdo por sobre el puente de su nariz. También debajo de sus ojos… o quería creer que lo que bajaban de ellos era sangre, deseaba pensar que sus globos oculares estaban cortados y lo que salía era eso._

_Se rehusaba a romper el dicho que siempre repetía en su mente. "No debemos llorar, esa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el alma. Porque eso demostrará que tenemos sentimientos y que no somos capaces de controlarlos."_

_Su torso desnudo cubierto solamente por una vieja manta, le ardía pero no era más doloroso que la escena frente a él. La escena que miraba harto, hastiado, con odio._

_Las varias cortadas en su rostro, a ella, no la hacían lucir como a sí mismo, ella aún mantenía su resolución de manera solemne._

_Aquel sujeto vestido de negro que la atravesó con su espada… Ella lo estaba mirando como si él fuera una buena persona._

"_¿Por qué?" Se preguntó a sí mismo "¿Por qué pasa esto?"_

_Sus naranjas cabellos se mecieron, y sus ojos ámbar cesaron su brillo, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo fielmente en sus labios._

_Fue cuando, en él, sus ojos azules miraron al sujeto vestido de negro con rabia contenida._

_Ella no le hizo nada, lo sabía, pero aún así ese sujeto la había matado._

Sólo había pasado un día.

El sentimiento de desilusión, confundido por el daño al ego, era totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió. Nunca le pasó con otro miembro de su familia, ni siquiera cuando vio a su hermano desaparecer por un tiempo antes de la guerra.

Así se sentía con Toushiro, estúpidamente decepcionada. _Me engañaste, desde un principio nunca ibas a dejarme ayudarte ¿no?_ Despertó de su sueño por ese pensamiento, y otro de sus raros sueños.

Con algo de sed fue hacia la cocina, dándose cuenta de que no estaba sola después de todo, su hermano se encontraba sentado y pudo notarlo guardar algo disimuladamente en su pantalón.

―Hola Karin ―ella sólo asintió ante el raro saludo y se apresuró a ir hacia el refrigerador.

La mirada del mayor se perdió en algún punto de la mesa. En voz baja comentó con pesar ―Lo siento mucho.

Karin notó a qué se refería, pero su hermano era hipócrita. Él no deseaba que ella se volviera Shinigami, por lo tanto no le dolía.

―Claro ―Karin trató de no prestar atención.

Era un mal momento pero Ichigo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, porque la actitud de su hermana, ante sus ojos, le recordaba a aquella Shinigami de baja estatura.

Era como estar hablando con Rukia. ―Te haces cargo de los hollows… ―y a Rukia Kuchiki siempre le había debido demasiado― aún cuando nadie te lo pide. Lo sé, hay pocas personas que te comprendan… es natural.

Cerrando la puerta del refrigerador ella apoyó su cabeza, no sabiendo a qué venían las palabras de su hermano pero sintiéndose completamente identificada. ―Y yo sólo te pido algo ―Ichigo alzó un poco la voz, suavizando levemente el entrecejo―... Deja de lado esto Karin.

Los ojos de Karin se abrieron de par en par, sus pupilas se volvieron puntos lejanos de la vista que tenía de todo. Aunque no viera los ojos de su hermano, pudo sentir la mirada de lástima que le daba.

Ichigo había notado lo ocurrido los días anteriores y ahora le pedía renunciar.

―No… hace falta que pelees con ellos para que sepamos que eres fuerte.

Ella trató de contener su furia.

Ichigo siguió hablando. ―A mamá no le gustaría que…-

Antes de que dijera otra palabra Karin se abalanzó a él, golpeando duramente su puño contra la barbilla de su hermano mayor, antes de que él se levantara ella le tomó del cuello de su camiseta.

―No la metas en esto… ―juntando los dientes exclamó― ¡NO METAS A MAMÁ EN ESTO!

Ichigo, sin entender el enojo de su hermana, se molestó. ―Karin tú sabes bien que hay shinigamis a cargo de cada ciudad ¡No es necesario que tú pelees!

―¡Tú no me obligas a nada! ―gritó ella― ¡Yo haré lo que quiera con mi vida!

En el segundo en que Yuzu estaba entrando en la sala vio a su hermana salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

*** Seri:** El personaje en sí, es una chica del manga/anime hentai "Cosplay Sex Machine"... emh, ¡Lo leí por error, en serio!... Además Jirou es fan hentai, por lo que la chica-holograma-desnuda no es mi culpa.

*El nombre de Davvid está cambiado a Daviid, sí le agregué la vocal porque las dos v sonarían a "w"... No sé cómo no me di cuenta, aunque me gustó.

**Sobre el capítulo:** Como vieron, cumplí con la demanda de colocarle una novia (coff esposa coff) al pobre de Jirou. ¡Pero no le sientan lástima, cuando sepan qué viene tal vez lo odien! (?)

La verdad me costó bastante reordenar toda la idea y el tema en mi cabeza porque hace mucho que no actualizaba. Anduve medio perdida, para no hacer líos seguramente suba el capítulo siguiente mañana porque es el final de esta… ¿saga?

Lo van a entender cuando lo suba… igual creo que ya muchos se dan cuenta de qué quiero decir.

Los que leyeron "Nuestro pasado no es un futuro" tal vez les agrade o se den idea de a qué puedo referirme.

La imagen de este capítulo la voy a colocar en unas horas, en mi blog.

No digo más. Nos vemos mañana o pasado en la última parte de esta… ¿rara saga?

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
